Searching
by equinechic
Summary: Eriathwen is a dark and deadly elf. One day she meets Legolas, who is just as stubborn as she. Can the two learn to get along beofre they kill each other? Or will she spend her whole life searching for the unknown?
1. She Was Eriathwen

**I do not own Lord of the Rings. I do not own Legolas, although that would be nice. Eriathwen is a creation of my own modeled after a Halloween costume I made myself. Theplot I thought of while trying to istract myself from the thousand foot drop offs woth no guide rail on the mountains of California. Everything else is not mine...but I can still wish that Legolas was sitting in my dorm room right now, right? Don't tell my boyfriend!**

**Also, I just had to take a crack a mushy romance story. It's one of those things that everyone has to try at least once, right? So no flames for me being a romance sap. Think of it as a love of chocolate, everyone loves chocolate! Please be nice and review!**

* * *

She Was Eriathwen

She wandered farther and farther into the forest. She was not really traveling, it was more of nomadic life, or so it could be called because she had no home. It was most unusual for an elf of those days, especially one as beautiful as she, to be without a home. But with beauty comes mystery, at least in her case. She was different, set apart from the others. She was Eriathwen.

She was beautiful alright; with long dark brown hair pulled back in a single braid that finely featured her slightly pale face, and stopped in the middle of her back. She had a nice build to her; strong shoulders, very refined collar bones. She had a small waist, which the belt she wore accented nicely, and her hips swayed slightly as she walked with her long stride. Although slightly shorter than most elves, she had long legs and even with her high boots on, you could tell that she had toned muscles in her calves, but not so much as to look 'ungirlish'. She didn't care about how she looked so much as the other girls, however she was self-conscious, mostly about her skills, more so than anything else.

She was a fighter, and proud of it. She couldn't, she wouldn't, wear a dress like the other women. Her attire was dark; black boots that fit her well, stopping just below the knee, light grey pants that conformed to her body and moved with her perfectly, and a black and grey fitted tunic that came down below the waist. Her belt tied loosely around her hips and the strings hung down catching the wind. She left the top of her shirt untied, showing the top of her chest slightly, mostly so her skin could breathe.

She looked seductive yes; but she was deadly, especially inside where her heart had become a black hole, as black as the midnight black cloak that hung richly from her shoulders, showing off her fine bone structure. She rarely used the hood of the cloak; she liked the rain, so she needn't hide from the rain. She had no need to hide her face; she stayed away from people as often as possible, therefore no one saw her much anyways. She did not heed the cold, for nothing was as cold as her empty heart and spirit, with only a blazing anger at life to keep her alive.

She didn't know why she hated so much. She had shut out the world long ago, and never let the light come in. She wandered around wherever she pleased. Yes, she did her own 'traveling', never staying in one place to long, just searching for something, and then leaving again. She didn't even know what it was that she was searching for; she just knew she hadn't found it yet. Something was missing in her life, perhaps which was the cause of her black hole of a heart. But the bitterness she held did not bother her any more than the rain did.

It bothered other people though, and they stayed away from her when she was younger, before she left what little of a home she had had. Or maybe they shied away for fear that she would kill them, after all, she was the only she-elf they knew that wore breeches and walked around with a bow on her back and a long dagger at her side, not to mention the knife that she secretly kept hidden on the inside of her boot. But either way, she successfully did exactly what she had wanted to do: keep her elven contact to a minimal. She hoped to avoid all elves and all others completely upon arriving at her new destination, as soon as she found it. She had decided that perhaps she would go to Mirkwood, and that was were she was at currently, but she was hoping to get to Lasgalen, and, being as how she had throughout her many travels, never been there before, had no idea as how to get there.

Not that she cared, she could wander around for months before reaching it, and she wouldn't mind at all. Because she was sure she would be leaving soon after arriving; still searching for the unknown, still empty of the missing thing that she had not yet discovered was, still longing for a purpose, and still wanting a plan for her life. She didn't care though. She was perfectly content with wandering around aimlessly for the rest of her life, and, since she was an elf that was a long time. But it didn't matter, because she was Eriathwen. And to her, and her world, that was all that mattered.


	2. Never Talk to Strangers

**I have this whole story written out already, basically my lap top is full of stuff from over the years that is just waiting to be read by someone other than me. Of course this doesn't mean any of them are good, but I appreciate any thoughts you might have. Especially since I am so busy not doing my European Literature homework to root through all of my stuff. Who wants to read the Aeneid anyway? Hey my roomate is interrupting me. She saw Ice Age II! (pouts) I wanted to see that!**

* * *

Never Talk to Strangers

Eriathwen stopped and took a deep breath before continuing. She looked around her surroundings curiously. _I must be getting close by now. _This was one of the few times in her life when she was bored, but more so than that, she was uneasy; a feeling that she rarely ever had. She felt as though she was being watched, but she figured she was imagining it out of her boredom.

The trees had been thick and menacing most of her journey, but here they seemed to be growing farther apart and she could actually see the sunlight coming through the canopy of trees. Regardless of the openness of the forest, they still had that menacing feeling. She wasn't too fond of them, but they didn't really bother her all that much. No, it was that feeling she had that she didn't like so much. She stepped out from underneath the tree that she had been resting her hand on for the last minute or so. She especially didn't like this tree, she just didn't know why….

Eriathwen dived to the side, rolled, and was up on one knee; bow in hand ready to fire, in a blink of an eye. She didn't bother look at the arrow embedded in the ground where she had been standing only moments before. She aimed high in the tree, where her attacker was sure to be hiding. Just before her release however, she heard something in its branches, just slightly farther to the right. She moved her bow a few inches to the right, but then thought better of it.

Before she could move her bow back, she heard a twang and an arrow came flying out of the tree, were she had been originally aiming, and broke her arrow in two. _Darn it, I knew he was there! Uh oh!_ Thinking had been her mistake. While she thought about her misaiming, her attacker sprang lightly from the high branches and landed a few feet in front of her, bow raised and ready for the kill. It was an elf, a wood elf, and she could tell just by looking at him that he was a skilled hunter. She just wished that she wasn't his current prey. She saw however, that he had two dagger handles sticking out from behind his back, just barely showing beneath his elegant blonde hair that flowed over his shoulders. _I am quite good with the blade my self. He has an arrow already notched, where as I don't, so he would kill me for sure if I try to shoot him, but if I can get him to advance with his daggers instead, there I might have a chance of defeating him._

Eriathwen tossed her bow slowly to the side, not wanting her attacker to think she was afraid of him, and then quickly pulled her long dagger out of its sheath at her side. She beckoned him to do the same. He lightly dropped his bow at his feet and pulled one of his daggers out before stepping forward. They stared at each other for a moment, each taking in the others face, and then, in a simultaneous reaction, they both sprang on each other with deadly skill and force. Eriathwen had sharpened her blade just that morning, and was hoping that its sharp edge would help her to end this quickly.

It was over in a flash. She dropped her blade and stared at it in amazement where it lay broken in two on the ground. Her opponent stared likewise at his blade, the hilt still in his grasp. They had broken each others blades on the first pass. _Darn it! _Not wanting to use her boot knife against his long daggers, she decided to try her bow again. She would have to draw him close to use her knife, so the bow it was. She made a movement towards her bow, where it lay some feet away from her. But the strange elf was quicker, his being at his feet already. She picked her bow up just as he fired, narrowly missing her side as she dived down against the trunk of a tree. The arrow had skimmed her clothing, possibly her skin too, so she decided to work with it. Her bow was once again out of reach, so she had to draw him close enough to use her knife. Now was her chance, possibly the only one she would get.

She stayed lying on the ground, unmoving, and watched her attacker through half closed eyes. He could see her eyes open, but he thought she was hurt. He wasn't sure if he had hit her or not, but the pained look on her face led him to believe that he had. He stepped forward cautiously, and all the while she watched. _That's right, come closer, come on._ She slid the knife out of her boot, unbeknownst to him, and clutched it in her hand, a slight flicker of satisfaction glinting in her eyes. Her attacker did notice this however and immediately stopped his advance. _No! I knew I shouldn't have been too proud of myself for getting my knife out. Now what?_

She groaned instinctively, hoping to draw him in again. She rolled slightly on her right side of her back and, breathing heavily, put her free hand over her side where the arrow had almost pierced her. She was even fortunate enough as to have been hit slightly, just enough to bleed a little. _That should do the trick. _She thought as he saw his eyes register that she was bleeding. _Yes, that's right; keep coming closer, closer… _

Closer indeed. He was right in front of her, and was cautiously crouching down to look at her face. _Pity, he's kind of cute. All well. _With those lasts thoughts she used her free hand to spring forward, knife in her right, and lurched straight at him. Yes it was too bad; too bad he had been expecting it. As quick as she had stood, he had drawn his other blade forth, and snatched her right hand with his left. She had only managed to just barely break the skin. _He's good, too good. _He had his blade pressing against the minuscule scrape on her side, making it bleed even more.

"Who are you?" he questioned her. She glared back at him, refusing to answer, after all, she knew better than to talk to strangers. "Answer me, who are you?" he brought his blade up to where it was even with her throat.

"I could ask you the same." She replied, deciding finally to play with the conversation, until the right moment that is…

He squeezed her wrist and banged it off the trunk of the tree, trying to force her to drop the knife. She refused however, to let go. "I live here, in these woods, where as you, I have never seen you before. So I ask again, who are you?" Eriathwen stared blankly at him. "What is your name?" she smiled evilly at him.

"My name, my name is…good bye." The elf stared at her in disbelief as she swung her left side forward, trying to catch him off balance, hoping he would dodge to the right, while bringing her right hand forward, with the knife facing his side. He was too good for that move too though. He saw the knife in her right hand, and, despite her efforts to get him to dodge right, he still went left, his blade still raised up high. He watched as her knife fell from her hand and hit the ground. He looked up at Eriathwen and watched as she sank down to the ground slowly. He let go of her wrist and stared at his dagger, now dripping with her crimson blood almost to the hilt.

He must have stabbed her when he jumped to the side; after all, she leaped forward towards his raised blade and he pushed his hand forward. _The force of the two of us must have driven it pretty deep. _He thought as he looked at the gash in her shoulder, and then back at his dagger, still dripping red. He looked down again at where she lay still on the ground. He knelt down at her side, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Your name is… Good Bye?" he stood up. "Well Good Bye, I take my leave." He turned and went to retrieve his arrows and his broken dagger. As he picked up the pieces to his dagger he smiled, remembering the look on her face when it had happened. He was sure his face hadn't looked much different. He fetched his arrows, and thought about how quickly she had dodged that first shot. As he went to retrieve his third and final arrow, which was past the tree she was leaning against, he stopped and stared at her. _She really is pretty, now that she is now longer trying to kill me that is._

He picked up his arrow and put it back in its quiver. He then fetched her broken blade, her bow and her dagger. He walked by her, again stopping to look down at her. "I don't know who you are, or why you are here, but for some reason I pity you." He leaned down and carefully picked her up. "And I don't know why to that either." He then began walking towards the palace where he lived with his father, the king. He didn't know why he was taking her there, but if any one could make sense of the whole ordeal, it was the king, so that is where she would go.


	3. Lasgalen at Last

**Ok then, I should really get my homework done, but I am having fun! I like haveing fun, don't you? Oh, and I still don't own Legolas or anything else from Middle Earth, just my messed up head.**

* * *

Lasgalen at Last

He walked for nearly an hour before stopping. His side had bled a little bit but only enough to stain his clothes, nothing that would do any damage. Her side was still bleeding slightly, but her shoulder however, was a different case. The bleeding had slowed, yet the blood was still oozing out steadily, and that worried him. He was afraid that she might bleed to death. He tilted her chin to the side and took her pulse. It was slow, and weak, but it was still there. He let out a sigh of relief, but didn't know why he did.

He fought in his mind, over why he had brought her with him instead of leaving her in the forest, most likely to die. After all, she had tried to kill him. _Yeah, but YOU shot at her first!_ A small voice piped up inside of his head. He shook his head to clear his thoughts, deciding that he didn't really have time to be doing deep in thought battles at the moment.

He was close to Lasgalen now; he could feel it, more so than by looking at his surroundings. Perhaps it was that he could feel the border patrols watching, but whatever the case, he was right: he was close. Within fifteen minutes of walking since his stop, elves had surrounded him, having dropped from their stations in the trees, and were greeting him instantly.

They stared most curiously at the elf that he held cradled in his arms. He glanced up at his friend, Aradir and nodded briefly. "She is hurt, she needs help." Aradir nodded back, seeing that his friend was tired, however strange that is for an elf, and gently took her from his arms.

"I will take her back if you wish. Was she attacked…?" he trailed off as he as he saw Legolas' eyes flicker at the question. He leaned in closer towards him and whispered. "Did you attack her?" His eyes wandered down to where his shirt was torn and the blood had seeped through. "Or…" his eyes narrowed questioningly, "did she attack you?"

Legolas stared at him, sending him a message with his eyes. The other elves looked on curiously. "Not now." He said finally. "I will speak of it when we reach the palace. I must see my father." Aradir nodded in agreement, then set off down the path. The remaining elves where already high in the trees, soundlessly climbing back to their posts, and to any unsuspecting traveler, were completely inexistent.

Legolas and Aradir walked briskly; for fear that Eriathwen might perish on their journey home. They were very close now, and Legolas wanted to get back very much so, but still, he dreaded it. _How am I ever to explain this one to my father?_ As if reading his thoughts, Aradir spoke.

"Don't worry, I am sure he will understand, err, eventually." Without even having to look at him, he had known exactly what his long time friend had been thinking. The woman in his arms made no sound, and neither did they, as they continued walking.

Eriathwen carefully moved into a more comfortable position, and laid there for a second or two before realizing that she was not in the forest anymore, at least not any forest that she knew. She was slightly confused at the situation, not really knowing where she was or how she got there, but she figured that the best way to get some answers would be to start by opening her eyes, so she did.

The first thing she saw was her long eyelashes as she slowly drew open her eyes. Then she saw a high white ceiling that arched slightly. She could hear a bird, but it seemed muffled. She turned her head to face tall floor length windows that were currently shut, along with a delicate glass door, where the song of the bird had escaped into the room along with the sun's morning light that shone through the whole room. It had been a long time since she had been inside a building, and an even longer time since she had slept in a bed. Curious, she began to sit up, but a familiar voice stopped her.

"Careful, you don't want to open up that shoulder wound." It said she looked up at where the elf she had fought with was sitting. In her curiosity she had not noticed him or her shoulder, but now all curiosity fled her mind, except that for the elf. Besides, her shoulder was suddenly paining her now that she remembered that she was injured. She brought her right hand up and felt the damage done. _Stupid elf! Just had to remind me that I had a huge gash in my shoulder, didn't he?_

She drew her shirt, which she noted wasn't the one she had been wearing before, away from her shoulder and touched the still tender wound that had begun to bleed again slightly. She recoiled from the stinging pain of touching it.

"What did I tell you? Now you are bleeding again." Deciding to ignore him, she brought her hand up again, more carefully this time, and tried to examine her shoulder, but the awkward position of it made it difficult for her to get a good look at it, at least not with out a mirror. She decided that perhaps she could ask the elf sitting next to her for one, even though the last thing she wanted to do was to speak to him, but finally realizing that her want to know the condition of her shoulder was greater than that of the loathing she had for him, so she finally asked.

"Excuse me, sir?" she began as if she were talking to a disobedient child.

"My name is Legolas, Prince Legolas if you please."

"Right, yes well Prince Legolas," she continued with a tone that clearly stated she didn't care who he was, "would you be so kind as to fetch me a mirror?" He glared down at her before finally standing and getting her a mirror. She thanked him in the same tone and snatched the mirror from his hand like a serpent biting his prey. The attitude she was sporting certainly made her seem like a serpent, or at least as mean hearted and evil as one.

Once she had the mirror, she began gently touching her shoulder, trying to figure out how deep it was, and how much of the blood had freshly come out. Once she determined that it was a small cut but still dangerously deep, she handed him back the mirror and began to get out of her bed.

"What are you doing?" he questioned menacingly. She had intended on ignoring him completely, being as how he had almost killed her, but his tone quickly changed her mind. After all, as a prince, he had power, and so did his father, since she assumed that he would be the king. And besides, even if he had tried to kill her, she didn't just float, unconscious, into the bed she was laying on. He had to have taken her here and gotten her help, therefore saving her life. So she supposed she shouldn't ignore him. No, instead she would have to 'hold a conversation' with him in all likely hood, which was the last thing that she really wanted to do.

"I am getting out of bed," she answered. It was all she could do to keep herself from saying 'what does it look like I am doing?' In stead she added, "Is that a problem?" with all the sweetness she could muster. Of course we all know that too much sugar in one bite can be too sweet, and this case was no different. He eyed her cautiously; aware of the apparent 'effort' she had put into those last words, but shook his head no nevertheless.

"Well good, because I would have gotten up regardless of what you had said. I most dearly hate being indoors. I find it simply dreadful." She smiled at him and stood up. She was a bit light headed, but other than that, she felt fine.

"Well," he began, mocking her, "that's too bad, because you aren't allowed to leave the room." He smiled back with a superior look on his smug face. She bit back her tongue, deciding that starting another fight, weapons or no, would not be the best way to get out of the room. _No, I will need be much more clever. _She sank back down onto the bed.

"I think I need to sit back down." She said. She wasn't allowed to leave the room? Her head was spinning, but rather than bite his head off, she decided to come up with a different tactic as to how to get out. "And why, may I ask, am I not allowed to leave? Am I your prisoner or something?"

"Well until you tell me who you are, what you are doing here, and why you tried so very hard to kill me, not to mention until your shoulder heals properly, yes, you _are_ my prisoner." He gave her that smug superior smile again, which she was quickly beginning to hate. _Ok, apparently I am going to have to work with this for the moment, but I will manage, somehow. So much for no contact. _

"Ok, but first, please tell me at least where it is that I am being held, err, prisoner.

He eyed her once again. "You are in a bedroom..."

"I know I am in a bedroom! I need to know where that room is located!" she snapped, finally losing all of her patience. He stepped back and folded his arms with a deep frown on his face. _Amazing, even with a frown he is still handsome…hmm I guess I am going to have to lose the attitude. _"I am sorry." She forced the words out like poison. "Can you please tell me where I am, like what village?" she began again, with more unnecessary kindness dripping in her every word.

"Certainly, you are in Lasgalen of Mirkwood." His face softened slightly. He was clearly having fun giving her a hard time.

_Lasgalen! Finally I have reached it, not the way I had in mind, note that but hey, I am here, now how do I get out of this place? _"Thank you." She answered, almost kindly

"Now I believe you owe me some answers." She stared up at him. She really didn't want to do this; forced to tell an elf who she was? Inconceivable! Not her! "Speak!" he commanded. Ok maybe it wasn't that inconceivable, maybe it was her.

"My name is Eriathwen."

"Eriathwen?" he tested the name.

"Who were your parents?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know?" he questioned.

"Honestly!" This was the truth. She never really had parents; they had disappeared when she was young. There was a woman who had abusively raised her, but she wasn't really a mother. Besides, she had run away from when she was only seven. "I have no family, I speak the truth."

"Very well, Eriathwen, where do you hail from? And don't tell me you have no home."

'Shall I lie then? For in truth, I haven't any home either. Mostly because I choose not to."

"Ok then, so why are you here? There must be a reason." He glared at her, obviously not happy with the answers he was getting.

"I don't know why…" she was going to end with that but the look on his face said that there better be more to it than that. "I move around, a lot, and I have never been here, so I decided, 'why not go see the elves in Mirkwood. I was having trouble finding the place, so I must thank you for that, I don't think I ever would have found it in the, um, condition I last remember being in." She said referring to what had happened when they had met in the woods.

Legolas opened his mouth in surprise. He hadn't known what to expect as her answer, but it certainly wasn't that. "Yes, well you are welcome. But that leads me to my next question…"

"Why I tried to kill you? Excuse me, but you shot at me first!"

"With no intention of killing you!" he interrupted.

"With no intentions of killing me? That is crazy. How can you shoot someone with an arrow but not have intentions of harming them?"

"I never said harming. I said killing. I had no intentions of killing you." He said hotly.

"Well why did you even shoot in the first place? And how can you have shot me and not hurt me badly? You didn't know if would have killed me or not!" Her head began to ache as she yelled at him. Their voices could be heard carrying on down the hall and the elves standing guard outside of the door were getting alarmed.

"That is not your concern! You probably don't even know how to shoot a bow anyways, let alone hit a target!"

Eriathwen grew so angry; she felt her head would burst. But before she could leap forward and strangle the prince that she grown to hate with a passion like never before, he stood and left the room, leaving her alone with an aching head, and a boatload of anger and frustration. She flipped down on her stomach and screamed into her pillow as long as she could. When she felt that all the anger, not to mention air, had left her body, she felt her body sink back into nothingness.


	4. Prisoner

**Thanks for the nice reviews! Beauseof your reviews, I decided to update again...again not doing homework...stupid college level German...grrr...anyway, here you go, hope you like it! Oh, and in case anyone is wondering, but I doubt it, I still don't own Lord of the Rings! Enjoy! Here,have a Cookie!(throws cookies at readers like fish and trained sea lions!**

* * *

Prisoner

When Eriathwen woke again it was mid afternoon. A tray on the table beside the bed had a slice of bread and a strange fruit she had never seen before lying on it. She picked up the slightly ob-long, round fruit and studied its semi-firm green-red surface. Deciding that it could wait, she turned to the glass next to the fruit, and quickly downed its contents, being as she was extremely thirsty. Water, plain water.

She put the glass down with a satisfied clunk, and looked in the pitcher on the table to see if there was any more. Forgetting the glass, she picked up the pitcher, and drained half the liquid inside the beautifully designed vessel. She then turned her attention to the fresh bread, still slightly warm, and the unique fruit that was still left.

She finished them in a matter of seconds, deciding she must ask the prince where she could get more of the fruit the next time she saw him. When she thought about him however, the memories of their last conversation came flooding back, and she decided she would rather ask an orc to spend a romantic evening with her alone than to be within ten feet of him again. But she was sure to encounter him, since she was staying in what she assumed was his, or at least his father's house. Which brought up another good point, how was she to get out of there?

A quick look at the door told her that it was not locked, unless there was some sort of latch on the out side, but it proved not so when she turned the knob and the door slowly opened soundlessly. She gave a triumphant smile and began to walk out when she saw to guards standing in her way. _What? What gives? Leave it to the Mirkwood elves to station guards in front of my door. _She decided to find out what was going on.

"Excuse me, could you please let me through?" she asked nicely to one of them.

"Sorry, I am under strict orders not to let you out. Any thing you need can be brought to our attention, and we will get it for you." He spoke with much authority, even though he was but a guard, and she decided not to push the matter. She turned to the other one.

"I suppose you are under the same orders, huh?" the guard simply nodded with out a word, but she noticed a hint of a smile when she had asked him. _So they find this amusing do they? Locking me up in a room all alone is funny now? Well I have a window, so we will just se how long I stay in here! _She thanked them and closed the door, then quickly crept quietly to the window and opened it. There was a small balcony, and a tree with overhanging branches that grew right next to it. _This will be so easy!_ She thought as she began to put her leg over the top of the railing. But like a boat on the relentless rocks of the sea, her hopes where quickly dashed to pieces as she saw the four guards standing below her window at the base of the tree. _I guess I will be here a long time. _She thought as her drug her feet back inside and plopped down on her bed. Once there she began to scream hopelessly.

She never cried; she didn't know how. Pain never bothered her in the physical form. It was the emotional form that got her, but since she did not deal with other people often, she didn't have many emotions to play with. She was so used to having freedom, and being able to wander wherever she wished. She couldn't remember the last time she was inside an actual structural building, and never before in her life had she been forced to stay in a room, unless you count the first years of her life before she had run away. Here she was locked in, like a cage. She had lost her freedom, and was deeply insulted by the way it was stripped away from her. And besides, her shoulder really hurt, not that she would normally let it bother her, but her sudden depression only seemed to remind her of its pain that was so constant, like the pain in her life.

So now, alone in her prison, she howled, not cried, her heart out, wishing with all her might that she was home, wherever that might be. And then she realized that she didn't have one, and that only made her yell and scream all the more harder. She could throw a pretty big fit sometimes. To any other's eyes, she would have looked like a brat.

The guards heard her of course, but they were unsure of what to do. The guards at the base of the tree heard her too, even through the once again closed windows. Finally one at her door left his post, and walked down the hall to find the prince. After ten straight minutes of her wailing, she was beginning to give him and the others a headache.

Legolas had heard an unnatural wailing sound coming from down the corridor and had begun to walk down it, in search of whatever it might be when he saw the guard walking hurriedly towards him. Catching his eye, he understood immediately what was going on and took off running in the direction her room. He burst through the door and into her room but stopped dead as he saw her there on her bed, pouring out her heart and soul.

He didn't know why, but it almost broke his heart to see her panting there as she ceased to bay. He walked carefully up, and put an arm gently around her shoulders. "Its ok, we aren't going to hurt you. You are just in temporary confinement, that's all. No one is going to try and kill you." He regretted almost immediately what he said.

"Then why am I here? Why did you shoot at me? Huh? Why did you not just let me be?" her body shook with rage and frustration as she began to grow angry and her voice caught in her throat. He rubbed her back soothingly. _I can't believe I am comforting her. I am beginning to wish I had killed her in the forest. _But pity once again over took him as he tilted her chin up and looked softly in her eyes.

"Feel better now?" he asked when she had finished. "Yeah," she answered, "actually I do. Thank you. You may want to clean your shirt though." She remarked with what was almost a laugh. He looked down at his shoulder and sleeve unamused and frowned when he saw that she had accidentally drooled on it. _Well it's not like it can't be washed._ He found himself thinking as he realized how miner of a flaw it was.

"Well I am glad I could be of assistance. How is your shoulder feeling, better?" he placed his hand on her shoulder and began to move the shirt out of the way to look at it when she stopped him.

"Please, let me, I would rather you not touch me." He got the message clearly and backed off a few feet and stood and watched as she inspected her shoulder.

"Would you like the mirror again?" he asked, trying to be helpful, although he still couldn't imagine why anyone would want to be around her.

"No, I, I think I am ok. Yes it is feeling much better. After all, elves do heal quickly." She half smiled and gazed longingly out the window. "At least, in most cases they do." He wondered what that meant, but before he could ask, she changed the subject.

"By the way," she began icily, "I can too shoot a bow, quite good if I might add. It is you I have to wonder about, having missed hitting your target, and it was a lady, and all. Which I still want to know how you could shoot to harm, but not kill." She was trying to get him to take her out side. Luckily her plan worked.

"Well if you are feeling up to it, I could show you how. Granted I will be shooting at a target, but I can at least show off how good I am with a bow." He smiled at her. He decided that if she was going to be there, he might as well try to make it as pleasant as possible, that way he, or any of the other occupants, would not have to endure any more of her dreadful crying, he hoped.


	5. Not Exactly Cupid's Arrows

**Well, I was going to wait to do this, but I am still caught up in the excitement of having my stories actually be read by people instead of wasting away on my computer (now they are wasting away on everyone else's computers) so I updated again. I hope its ok...well, if its not I'll be sad, very sad (runds and hides in corner to cry) ok, not that sad! (comes out of corner laughing)ah, whatever! No flames please, they burn!**

**Still don't own it, still wishing I did**

* * *

Not Exactly Cupid's Arrows

It took everything she had not to shout for joy when he said this, but she managed. She began planning her escape the moment he had uttered those words, and was getting along pretty good with it when she realized as they left her room that the two guards were coming with them. Legolas had quickly explained what they were going to do, and they fell in step, a mere ten feet or so behind them.

They walked down a seemingly endless hallway that, regardless of its length, didn't really bother Eriathwen. No she was to busy trying to think about what she would do with two guards with them, but a full length mirror on her side of the hall brought her thoughts to an abrupt halt as they walked by it. She stopped and backed up a few steps to get a better look. The guards stood at either side of her each with their hands loosely on the hilts of their swords. _What did Legolas tell them, that I singly handedly killed a whole army? _She had noticed immediately upon waking that her weapons were no longer with her. Nor had she gotten them back to go out side.

But she was no longer thinking about her weapons as she looked in the mirror. Her hair had been brushed and was pulled up on her head, twisted around on the sides and in a neat bun in the back. Her gaze wandered down to her shirt, that was, as she remembered, not hers. It was a loose oversized white peasant style shirt; it contrasted nice to her grey pants. _Maybe I should try wearing white more often. _She thought as she admired the way it looked on her. _I like this loose look too. _She sewed her own clothes, so it wouldn't be a problem to make a shirt such as the one she had on.

She had been staring at herself for a few seconds when the prince's voice brought her back to reality. "Eriathwen? Are you ready, or do you wish to stay here and look vainly at yourself all day?"

She blushed at his remark, not realizing how dumb she must have looked, gawking at her reflection. "I am sorry; I just don't really see mirrors all that much. When I want to see my self, I have to go find water for a reflection." She turned away from the mirror and nodded that she was ready, but couldn't help stealing a small glance as they left it behind.

As they stepped outside, she gasped at the beauty around her. Lasgalen was nothing like the surrounding trees in Mirkwood. It was more open, and it didn't have an eerie feeling like the rest of the forest. Like in Rivendell, which she had visited a total of four times so far, the buildings seemed to fit right in with its surroundings. They looked like they too had just grown out of the ground. Legolas watched her face as she took in her surroundings. He smiled a little at the thought of her amusement, but quickly reminded himself of his place, and continued walking.

_What was I thinking when I brought her here? Well you heard her, she had been trying to get here, so I guess you just helped her. But why did she want to come here? She didn't exactly give a good explanation as to what she was doing in the woods, with a bow, and knives, let's not forget that. What kind of elf dresses like that?_ He thought about these things and more as they walked to the archery range. _Sure, I have met female elves before that preferred pants to dresses, as much as it is frowned down on, and even one or two that carried a bow and could fight a bit, but not like this one. She seems different, I can't put my finger on it, but it is strange, like her. I must be careful around her; I just don't want to risk it._

He stopped at the line if front of the targets and drew an arrow from his quiver. He smiled slyly at her, and then backed up an additional ten yards. "I will put it on the out side ring, on the high left side." He said before firing. He let go and watched his arrow fly wit amazing speed and stop dead right in his designated area. He smirked at her. He then drew another arrow and proceeded to shoot it in the same spot, splitting his first arrow perfectly down the center.

He grinned at her again, easily saying with his face, 'beat that.' He then shot the center of the target five times, making a perfect circle around the bulls eye before shooting the actual center point. He gave her the same look again, challenging her to try and top it, daring her to just try. One of the guards leaned in close to her and whispered so low it was barely audible. "Legolas is the best archer we have. He is quite good with the knife too, as you now know. He is the best I have ever seen."

Eriathwen stared hard at him, and then looked at Legolas. Without removing her eyes from his body, shooting his arrows in perfect form she replied, "Well then you must walk around with your eyes closed quite often. You shouldn't do that," she turned and smiled at him with the same look Legolas had given her, "you might get hurt." She stepped forward and held out her hand, and waited for the bow. Legolas looked to the guards and nodded. They nodded back in response and unhooked their bows from their backs. They didn't take out any arrows, but were ready if they needed to.

Legolas handed the bow slowly over to Eriathwen. She took his place ten yards behind the designated shooting line, and then backed up five more yards. She looked over at him. "I need your quiver. How am I to shoot with no arrows?" he handed her one arrow. "One?" how was she supposed to work with one arrow. Her thoughts of escape were put on hold suddenly. He clearly didn't trust her, and she dearly wanted to show him up, put him in his place for saying she couldn't shoot. "What am I supposed to do with one arrow?"

"I will hand them to you as you need them." He replied coolly.

"Fine!" she answered back. She turned, and barley even looking, shot her one arrow at the target and successfully split one of the five arrows that formed the circle. She held out her hand for another arrow, catching the slightly impressed look on his face as she did. He quickly masked it and handed her another one. She shot one after another and split each of the arrows in the circle. She held her hand out for one last arrow, the only one he had left. He handed it to her, unable to hide the fact that he thought she was pretty good. _For a girl that is. _He thought as he looked at her. She smiled at him warmly. _No, for anyone, maybe as good as you._

She took the arrow and notched it. She held it up to fire but then lowered it again. "No, I don't think that would impress you anymore than my last shots, will it?" she asked. He shook his head and admitted that it wouldn't, even though he was already deeply impressed by her skills. "I didn't think so. So could you please place your hands over my eyes?"

""What?" He stepped towards her.

"You heard me, cover my eyes so I can't see." He looked over to the guards who had each drawn an arrow and held their bows poised if needed. He walked up next to her and placed a hand over her eyes. "Now that won't do much good there, you will restrict my movement, and besides, I can still kind of see out of my other eye." He sighed and stepped behind her and brought his arms up around her, covering her eyes with both hands. "Much better." she said with a laugh. "This would be a good deal easier if I had a blind fold, but no matter."

With that she raised her bow again. She held it steady for a moment then shifted it farther up. She held it there for another second or so before moving it to the right the slightest bit. Once again she held it still. Legolas could hear her breathing stop, and noticed that he too was holding his breath. He heard a twang and watched as the arrow flew gracefully through the air, landing perfectly on the target, splitting his bull's eye arrow in two, right down the middle. His jaw dropped. He couldn't even do that. He let his hands drop and didn't even bother to hide the expression on his face as she turned towards him.

"Impressed huh" he nodded his head up and down soundlessly. She looked over to the guards who had lowered their bows and were both wearing the same look on their faces that Legolas sported. "Well, didn't I tell you one shouldn't walk around with their eyes closed? Except for me that is." she laughed gently.

"Careful, your head is getting a bit big." Legolas remarked.

She looked back to him and smiled. "Well if you wish you may help me shrink it back down to size by telling me how it is that you knew what I was going to do back in the woods." He drew his eyebrows close, unsure of what she was talking about. "How did you know about my knife? You knew to dodge left, regardless that I had thrown my body that way?"

"Easy," he said, "I didn't take my eyes off of your knife. Always keep your eyes on their weapon. That is a lesson you should learn. You would have been ok if you had, but you were looking at your own knife instead of mine. That's why you got hurt and not me." his words were simple, but they made sense.

"Now who's head is getting big?" she replied with a tease. She smacked him lightly on the arm.

"The guards." He replied with simplicity. "Because if you do that again, they will kill you, and then they might think that they are actually good at something, although I am sure you would be an easy target." He then turned on his heel, his last sharp words slapping her in the face, and began to walk back to the palace.

She had a smart comment to fire back at him, but in the corner of her eye she saw that the guards had indeed notched their arrows, and easy or not, she didn't think they would miss. She shut her mouth as quickly as she opened it, and followed Legolas back to her room, or as she liked to call it, her prison. As they walked she took, once again, to planning an escape. _Why am I even being held captive? He said, until I answer some questions, which I did, and my arm gets better, which it obviously is well enough, well enough to shoot a bow anyhow, so why am I still his prisoner? Why did I ever even come here? _She had a tendency to yell at her self even if she couldn't help or hinder the situation.Well, she could hinder. She was so deep in thought, yelling at herself and such, that she didn't even notice that she was about to walk into a tree.

"Eriathwen, watch out for the… never mind." He jogged over to her where she sat on the ground, having snapped her head up just in time to be knocked on her butt. "Are you ok?" He offered her hand up.

She brushed it away and pushed herself up with her arm. "I'm fine…!" she cut her words short as she stood though, having put too much weight on her bad shoulder. _How is it I could shoot a bow, but I can't stand up? _She supposed it was because she had rotated her arm as she stood, causing movement to the damaged area. "Darn!"

Legolas stepped back, slightly amused. "Are you sure you're ok? You want to further injure yourself anymore before we actually get to your room? Or do you have plans for in there too?

"Wouldn't you like to know…" she mumbled as she gingerly brushed the dirt off herself and continued walking as if nothing had happened.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, I said, most likely my… toe."

"Your toe?" he asked slowly a rather perplexed look on his face.

"Yes, my toe. I hurt my shoulder, now my head on the tree, not to mention I got my butt all dirty, I think it is time I did something to my lower extremities, although I don't want anything permanent, that would just be weird." Legolas stared, mouth open for a few seconds before taking a deep breath and laughing musically, and rather loudly too. And he wasn't alone. Hearing more than one voice, she turned to find that the guards likewise found it amusing. "Oh great, now they think I'm funny. And I can't even bloody do anything about it! I hate people!"

Not realizing she had been venting out loud, she stopped when she heard sudden silence. She looked around at the three of them. She hoped she hadn't been yelling loud. "Um, sorry about that…" _Why Iluvatar, why?_

"No, I, we are sorry. We should not have laughed. After all, one's toe is a very important thing!" and with that they were off laughing again.

_Ok, so what was that about trying to make the best of it? Oh yes, that's right, pretend like I'm not going crazy, and then maybe I'll sprout some wings and fly away. Not that that would be a bad thing…but here goes nothing. _She pasted the best smile she could manage on her face and forced a little laugh.

"Why yes, I don't' know what I would do without my toe!" she started hopping on one foot. "I might even have to walk like this." She continued to laugh, only now it wasn't forced, she was actually having a good time hopping around on one foot. She lost her balance however after the fourth hop and began to tip to her side and fall over. She expected to land, once again on her butt in the dirt, but was quite surprised that she stopped mid-fall. She looked up to Legolas staring down at her, a smirk on his face. He had caught her under the arms just before she had hit.

"Well I guess that we should get you inside before you really do hurt your toe. Who knows what kind of trouble you would get into then!" he righted her on her feet and smiled. She smiled back at him, laughing slightly at her self as she did. "Right, yes, well let's get you back to your room then." He coughed and turned away, all traces of his smile gone. She frowned and fell in step behind him. _I think I have some thinking to do…a lot of thinking to do._

* * *

**A big thanks to my reviewers, you're really why I posted again, right? Heck if people don't like it, why put it up right? **


	6. Working Things Out

**Hey look, another chapter, go me...still not doing my work and I have to drive to the barn in an hour for a lesson that will wrap me up till 6:30 so I better get cracking. I guess I better settle with only one update today...sorry for anyone following the story! I am glad to see that so many people are reading my story, and thanks to the couple of people who reviewed. You know who you are and I thank you for keeping my story alive. Andthanks to the elves for inspiration! Go elves!**

**Sadly, I don't own the elves, just Eriathwen, but that's cool, then I can make her do whatever I want. Look, she's on my desk right now doing the limbo! Never mind, she fell down. She's such a klutz for an elf, don't you think?**

* * *

Working Things Out

Once in her room, Eriathwen sat down in a chair in the corner to think. She stared in the mirror attached to her vanity that she had failed to notice before. No longer concerned with her looks, not that she really had been before, she sat, barely even blinking, with a cold unmoving look on her face, and she thought. She thought long and hard. She thought about why she came here, and how she could leave. She thought about the places she had been, and had yet to go. She thought about what her parents might have been like, and why she had never known them. And she thought about the woman she grew up with, until she ran away as soon she could. She thought about everything she had done since then. She even though about Legolas, and her 'visit' to Mirkwood. She thought about what she had hoped someday to find, yet never knowing what.

She thought until she couldn't think anymore. Until she fell asleep in the chair, only to awake seconds later, from the sound of the thump her head made as it smacked off the vanity. She brought her hand up and rubbed her eyes. Once her vision cleared, she glanced round. She hadn't realized it had grown dark. _What time is it? _She stood up, only to throw her hands forward and catch herself before hitting the cherry wood of the vanity, again. _And how long have I been sitting there? _Her legs, her butt, it seemed like her whole body, was asleep and she a little trouble trying to walk.

Other than that, she felt totally refreshed, well her mind did anyways. The rest of her was crying, no, screaming for sleep. She hobbled over to her window to look at the moon and stars, to figure out around what time it was. Her left leg felt especially useless at the moment, and she kind of half drug it behind her, which was hard since her right leg, was almost equally asleep.

_Even my arms are asleep, darn! _She noticed as she fumbled with the door now to step out on her balcony. She did manage to open it on the third try, by using both of her hands. She continued to hobble over to the side, eager to be out doors again, to a point. She gave a little hop towards the railing, which she failed at miserably when she tried to push off her left foot, and fell forward. She threw out her arms once again to catch herself, but she fell onto the railing and regardless of her feeble attempt to stop. She tipped forward and rolled right over the edge. She gasped as gravity took over and in a last attempt stop herself from falling, grabbed at the railing. Her left hand missed, and her right hand nearly did too, but she let out a sigh of relief when she suddenly stopped and found herself dangling twenty feet in the air. _Oh goodie, rock climbing. And my arm is still asleep!_ She yelled mentally at herself as she hung for a second or two, losing her grip as she did.She pulled her legs up to try and push off of what little wall there was. _And my legs. My legs are still asleep. What next, an earthquake? _Oh what lovely sarcasm this elf had in her head.

She really hoped nobody was watching her dangle from her room at what she guessed as she looked up at the sky was three thirty in the morning. _I must have sat unmoving in my chair for almost eight hours! _After shaking her legs a bit, she finally managed to kick off the wall and pull herself up over the edge and back on the balcony

. _What is it with me and Mirkwood? Everything I do it seems goes wrong here, ever since I met Legolas that is. Maybe he's cursed. Am I cursed? Nah. I can't be. But I bet he could be… no that's just childish, get yourself together Eriathwen; you didn't sit in that chair all that time for nothing._

She leaned heavily on the railing, this time not falling off it, and stared at the stars. _There are so many of them, each with there own spot, there own place to belong. Why can't I have that?_ She supposed she could easily build a house almost anywhere she wished, and live there, but she didn't think she would feel right, like she didn't belong. _And no matter what kind of a house it is, it would never really be a home. Not my home at least. _She gazed out at the surrounding forest where she had so recently been wandering, with no restrictions or limitations.

_There's my home, that's where I belong. No one would even know I am there, they never do._ "Almost never"she corrected herself out loud, remembering how she got herself into her little cage. She looked back up to the stars, a look of longing on her face. Millions of them were splattered against the black ocean, creating a beauty of its own, and to the right of her, the big silvery orb of the full moon beginning to set. She stared at them for quite a while, forgetting all sense of time again. When she finally snapped back into reality, the stars where beginning to disappear. _Oh man am I tired now! _She yawned and gracefully walked back into her room and slipped into her bed. She was sure she was asleep before she hit the pillow.

"Miss? Miss? Eriathwen? Miss, please wake up!" Eriathwen heard a voice, but she didn't recognize it, and she felt someone's hand shaking her, which she didn't like. _What's going on? Why on middle earth is she shaking me?_ She was about to slap their hand away when she realized that who ever it was that was shaking her, was only trying to wake her up.

She opened her eyes and glared up at the unfamiliar woman who had been shaking her until that moment. She wasn't very happy about being woken, after clearing her mind the night before, she felt tired like she had never been before.

"Oh thank goodness you're awake. I thought you had taken sick over night…you are alright, aren't you?" she asked, catching the look in Eriathwen's eye.

"Don't touch me." she stated simply before sitting up.

"I am sorry miss, it's just that, well, you weren't waking up." She seemed slightly embarrassed to be in the situation, but Eriathwen didn't care.

"What time is?" she asked with a bite. She casually flipped her hair, still unbraided, over shoulder and swung her legs over the edge of the bed.

"Around noon. I brought your morning meal in at seven, but you were so sound asleep I didn't bother to wake you. When I came back with your midday meal a few minutes ago however, it was untouched and you were still in bed." She motioned to the two trays on the dresser, one from the morning and the other for the current noon meal. "I decided to wake you, figuring you would be hungry, but I could not rouse you from your sleep. I thought I might have to go fetch the prince."

Eriathwen gave her a cold look. "I was tired, tired people sleep. Tired people don't eat, they SLEEP!" she belted out the last word with emphasis quite unnecessary. The woman stepped back, quite insure of what to do.

"Well I am sorry, but it is not normal for elves to sleep until noon!" she blurted out, almost equally loud.

"Well perhaps then I am not NORMAL!" she bellowed, chucking her pillow at her at the last word. The woman turned on her heel and bustled out the door, not bothering to shut it. "Yeah and while your at it, bring me my clothes back!" she yelled after her, remembering that she was still wearing someone else's shirt.

The two men out side her room both turned their heads to stare at her when she said this, curious looks on their faces, and smirked when they saw her standing there disheveled, ranting and raving. She let out a loud exasperated sigh and marched forward. She gave them a 'if looks could kill' look then promptly slammed the door in their faces. And to her satisfaction, she heard a thud of the door hitting one of them in the nose, followed by an 'ow'. "Serves them right." She muttered under her breath as she walked back to her bed.

She sat down on the edge and stared at the food on the dresser. Her belly grumbled as looked upon on her now cold breakfast, and her somewhat warm lunch. "Well I am hungry, so I might as well." She mumbled as she began to eat. After emptying both trays, and completely draining the pitcher of whatever it was they had put in it, she was used to only water, she walked over to her vanity, where a small table next to it stood with a porcelain basin fitted into its fixture. Under the basin a large matching pitcher rested in a spot of its own, filled with fresh cool water.

_Even the basin and pitcher have a place where they belong. _She thought as she poured the water into the basin and dipped her hands into the clear liquid still swirling around in a wobbly circle. She splashed it repeatedly on her face as if she were kneeling at the edge of a small brook or stream. And, letting her mind wander, she was at a stream in the woods, far from any one or any buildings. The water ran smoothly over her fingers and fell back into place in the stream bed with the rest of the water.

She looked up at the trees, and slowly they melted back into the walls of her room. She stared down at the water slipping though her fingers and falling with a gentle splash. She stared down at her reflection, broken up by the rippling of the water. The water dripped slowly off her face and splashed back in the basin, screwing her reflection up.

_Why do I feel this way? Why am I never happy, even when I should be? What's wrong with this world?_ She swung her hand down and splashed the water angrily with sudden frustration. _What's wrong with me? _She sat down, back against the wall and buried her head quietly into her knees. Her shoulders shook and her hair drooped down over face, clinging to her cheeks, dampened by the water still. _I don't know what is wrong with me, but I've got to work this out. _Her shoulders heaved and she breathed heavily, as though she could not get air into her lungs fast enough. Some might have called it silent crying, but others, more observant, would have noticed that she shed no tears.


	7. What is He Thinking?

**Ok we got another chapter up my homework still isn't done and I want to change my riding lesson because I am too ahead of the other girls and am paying to the easy stuff...except I still can't do a flying lead change and they can...well, I think I can now...anyways, at my lesson my instructor said potsing trot no stirrups twice around (and for anyone who doesn't know what that is, its a pain in the butt, especially for someone like me with an a really bad back from an awful riding accident a few years back, so sitting trot no stirrups no problem just posting) so then she said anyone over thirty only had to do one lap so I tried telling her that I wasn't 18, I am really 1818 and I am really good looking for my age cause I'm a wild elf...safe to say she didn't buy it, but she did like my leg position! Basically, the world just doesn't believe in elves...but they do exist, they do! See, this story is all about elves! Oh, and obviously I still don't own...um, anything!**

* * *

What is He Thinking?

She felt strangely comforted when she awoke, a mere forty-five minutes later, to find an arm around her shoulder and someone gently stroking her hair.

"Feel better?" She lifted her head to at the sound of the voice to find Legolas sitting next to her on the floor. She nodded her head, slightly embarrassed.

"Banethiel said you gave her a bit of a scare earlier today, everything ok now?" he was acting like her father, and she felt rather stupid. And somehow, he was making her feel guilty about what she did.

"Yeah, I, um…sorry about that. I didn't, I don't know…" she smiled stupidly at him, as if to excuse herself. "I'm cranky in the morning?" she offered.

"At half past the twelfth hour?" he asked with a grin.

"Um…" they both began to laugh.

"But you are ok now?" he asked, the smile already gone from his lips.

"Yes I am fine. How long have you been sitting there?" she hoped he hadn't seen her having one of her fits again. She sighed silently to herself when he said only about fifteen minutes. He stood and offered her a hand up. She was about to refuse it when he added that his father wanted to see her. She grabbed his hand and jumped to her feet. "Your father. The king?"

"Yes my father the king."

"He wants to see me?"

"Yes he wants to see you." He cut her off before she could say anything else though. "Get dressed," he said, motioning to the bed where her clothes, her very own, were folded neatly on the end, "and meet me outside your door in no more than fifteen minutes. You got that? Ok." He stepped out side of her room with out another word.

_The King! The king, the king, the king! Maybe I can talk some sense into him! Perhaps he will let me leave. _With these thoughts in mind she threw on her clothes, smoothed her hair out, and was walking out the door in less than five minutes. The guards gave her a funny look, but said nothing. Legolas, who seemed amazed a woman could get ready so fast, had his eyebrows slightly arched as she walked through the door. He quickly masked his amazement however she did notice his eyes wander to the hole in her shirt where he stabbed her that someone had patched up rather poorly. He realized that she saw him and quickly looked away before anything could be made out of it.

As soon as her attention was else where though, he looked back at her, this time to admire her clothes, not disapproving the bit of patchwork._ I wonder where she got her shirt from. Its style suits her well. It fits her very well. _He thought, his eyes wandering from the open neck to the loose fit on her hips, and everywhere in between. He quickly remembered his place again and yelled at himself for having looked where he shouldn't have, though secretly pining for more. As they walked down the hall together towards his father's library, he thought once again how nice her shirt looked with her smooth complexion and dark hair, a perfect contrast to her radiant dark blue eyes.

_And eyes are much more than, well eyes. _He thought, remembering the way they looked when he had challenged her in the woods. _They looked like they were on fire, as if I could see the very soul of her going up in flames, for merely disturbing her…well, that and shooting at her. _The very thought of those eyes brought back such memory, even though it had happened but a few days ago, and he almost shuttered when he remembered the hate she held within those dark blue pools, hate he never thought such a woman, or even man could have.

_She is actually very emotional. Her face shows nothing, yet her eyes tell everything. She is not one to wear her heart on her sleeve, she would never want people to know how she feels, I can tell that already. But her eyes, her eyes give it all away. _He stole a glance up at her; her face was set like a stone, yet her eyes shined. She was happy, hopeful about something. _She wants to leave, _he remembered. _She thinks she is leaving. She looks so hopeful, so contrary to moments ago when she awoke, or when she had been, how to describe it, crying? No, more of a wailing. _

He thought back to that horrible noise drifting from her room yesterday, the one that sounded like a dieing animal. He remembered those eyes when she looked up at him. Eyes that said she might as well be dieing, those eyes that cut through him, made him want to die to. Of course he was being too rash; he would never let a woman have such control over him, and yet, now she looked so happy, he knew she was. He wanted to see those eyes lit up like that forever. And even more, he wanted to see her smile, her real smile. Not some fake forced one. He longed for her smile, without even realizing it.

But his thoughts could no longer dwell on that right now, whether he knew he was thinking about her or not, because they had come to his father's study, and there would be much to discuss. Much more… important things. He knocked on the door and awaited his father's response to allow them entry. He slowly pushed the door open with out a sound and stepped in, motioning for Eriathwen to do the same.

Eriathwen's first thoughts when she saw his father were _now I know where he gets his looks from. _Followed by _I hope this isn't where he got his charm though, otherwise I'm in trouble. _Thranduil was almost a replica of Legolas, only slightly older looking, and if possible, wiser, or at least he looked to be. The wisdom of his age was held in his eyes, and he walked with the grace of time. She immediately had a respect for him unlike that which she had for any other elf, but then again, she didn't respect anyone. She stood, arms behind her back, and waited; waited for something, anything to happen. _I wish I knew what he was thinking. I wonder what is going to happen… _

Thranduil spoke before she could finish her train thought though, so she really needn't wonder any more really. He had had his eyes fixated on Eriathwen from the second she had entered and she was uncomfortable to be under his stare for so long. So uncomfortable, that she was relieved when he final said "Welcome Eriathwen. Have a seat, will you?"

_That's it?_ She thought as she sat down. But then things began to progress quickly and she soon found her self under a pile of questions that were thrown directly at her full force; questions that she would rather have left unanswered. Questions such as where she was from, and why she was here, and she couldn't simply state 'to visit' she had to give detailed response to all of them, especially, well, especially for all of them.

She had answered all the questions pretty straight forward and he did not believe her to be lying, it was just that she seemed to be holding back something, he just knew it. But what? That was the real question, and it wasn't one that he could just come out and ask straight forward either.

"Now tell me again, and not just 'to see Mirkwood and its elves, and their way of life', what are you doing here? What really brought you to Mirkwood?" she knew she was sunk. There was no way of getting around it, even if she wasn't sure what the 'it' was. She had to say something, and it might as well be the truth, but how? How do you explain something like this? How would one start. But she had to try, so she gave it another go, this tome with more depth.

But she just couldn't do it. She didn't know what to say, and that is what she told him, she didn't know if there even was more to it. His response nearly crushed her. It just about killed her to hear those words come from his mouth. Each syllable spoken, another fifty pound weight thrown upon her back as he said, "then you shall just have to stay in your room and think about it won't you?" then, as she sat in her chair, feeling as if her very life had been stripped away from her, he opened a large old book and began rummaging through its pages, not even acknowledging her existence any longer. She was pulled out of her shock/daze when Legolas tapped her on her shoulder and signaled for her to leave. She stood and left, soon followed by Legolas.

She couldn't believe she had to stay in that room even longer. This was the most she had ever stayed indoors. _Keeping me in the room still? What was he thinking?_ She walked back to her room, led by Legolas, her face still set like a stone and an expression as cold as ice. Ice. That was a good description of it; ice that never melted. Legolas walked her into her room, but instead of leaving, he lingered a bit, as if wanting to say something.

"What? What do you want?" she spat. His eyes blazed with anger.

"Your dinner shall arrive shortly." He replied, with next to no patience. He then turned and left without another word.

Eriathwen fell back on her bed in frustration just as the door was pulled shut and latched with a prominent click. She let out an exasperated sigh as she grabbed a pillow and stuffed it over her face. "Why? Why? Why?" Her words muffled as she yelled them into the soft down encased in satin. "Why?"


	8. Alone

**Ok, this one's a little short, but if you're nice maybe I'll get in two next time. Actually, I'm lucky I got this one in tonight. I am supposed to be in a 6-9 class right now, but we got out a little early...the professor never showed up! Yeah me...but we still had to watch a 3 hour 46 min. movie called seven samurai from like 1954 or 56 or something, I'm just glad the stand in guy 'accidentally skipped' the middle of the movie! So, here we are with chapter eight. I'm typing this up waiting for my boyfriend to how up (he needs my computer) I have an equestrian meeting in twenty min. and my roommate is watching Lion King 1/2 (love the music!) But its very distracting...you guys have to keep me focused so I can keep writing, and write better too!**

* * *

Alone

She yelled one last time so loud, it was heard, even through the pillow, by Legolas, drifting down the hall after him as he walked away, passing Banethiel with Eriathwen's dinner as he did.

"Careful when you go in there, she might bite your head off" he simply stated with all sincerity. "I would knock first if I were you." Banethiel walked forward, a look of terror scribbled on her face.

She balanced the tray on one hand and lightly rapped on the door, giving the guards a wary look as she did. Fortunately for her, Eriathwen did a bit of thinking in those few moments, and had decided to try, once again, to turn over a new leaf. But unfortunately for Eriathwen, Banethiel had built up a wall of her own in a matter of seconds. Nothing was getting in or out, nothing Eriathwen did was going to faze her or get to her, not this time.

She walked in and sat the tray down. Without a word she sat the tray down and began to leave. Eriathwen had sat up at the knock, and watched her as she entered with her evening meal.

"Banethiel, right? I'm sor…." Banethiel was gone before she could finish. She acted as though she didn't hear her, which was highly possible; she was trying her best to ignore her. _It's like I don't even exist anymore. Like, I really am alone in this world. I never liked other being's attention, and now, I am completely ignored, by everyone, the prince, the king, even the maid! Its as though I am truly alone at last. But is that what I really want?_

Bitterness held her heart once again, and she longed to escape to the woods she knew where she was forever by herself. She hated the world and it was then she realized that she hated herself too. She stared across the room into the mirror where she saw a distinct reflection of herself. She willed herself not to throw something and smash the glass. She didn't, but she did see something that she never saw before; herself, her true self. She looked back over the years, and everything she had gone through, that she had put herself through.

She put herself though a lot. And a lot of it might have been avoided, but it never bothered her before. But this, she might have avoided and she might still be able to fix things. She longed to have her freedom, yet there was something about Mirkwood that had changed her, she didn't know what, but she felt different and she felt like a different person. But she knew she was still the same old Eriathwen, the deadly, cunning, seductive Eriathwen, and she would work her way out of this mess. She would just have to use her cleverness instead of her deadly skills.

_Yes brains. _She stood and walked over to her dinner. _Brains and perhaps beauty. This shall be sweet. _She thought as she bit into a juicy red apple sitting on the table.

She never saw anyone again that night, never heard a sound, not anything close at least, just a few distant footsteps. But nothing immediate, and nothing audible, except one thing; one thing that she heard late at night when she should have been sleeping, one thing that stopped her mind in its tracks. And make her rethink her plan of action completely.

She could hear them; arguing. All the way down the hall from his study, the prince and his father, fighting over what was to be done with her. They could not decide what they should do with her. Things were getting pretty heated, but it was quite apparent; unless she gave more specific answers, she wasn't going anywhere. So alone in her room, she laid and thought when she should have been getting rest. She couldn't sleep anyway. She couldn't get her mind off what she heard, or what she would have to say when she saw them again, which was sure to be soon.

It didn't matter how long she laid awake in her room in the dark. And it didn't matter what thoughts drifted through her head, taunting her about her past, present and future. Because she was in this alone, and that mattered to her. She didn't have any one to help her, she never did. No one's shoulder to cry on, no one to wipe away her tears, or to encourage her through the day, but she didn't need that, Eriathwen never cried. She had somehow always managed on her own, and she would this time to, somehow, someway she would.

Eventually she fell asleep, though it wasn't very rejuvenating. But none the less the last thing she remembered hearing was the slamming of a door coming from the study, and next thing she heard was the song of a bird drifting through the window.

She sat up and ran her hand over her face, focusing her eyes as she did. She didn't remember opening the window. By the sun's positioning, she guessed it was around eight or so in the morning. Like always, her dinner plate had been removed, and her breakfast replaced it. She felt so secluded in her room she was starting to think of her food as company instead of the trees. The food soon became her stomach's company, and truth be told, she liked it better there. She saw something on the tray, tucked underneath her plate that she had missed at first. It was a note; from Banethiel.

'It's ok.' That's all that it said. It could have meant a million different things, but whatever its purpose, it made her feel better. It made her feel that maybe she wasn't alone after all, not exactly.


	9. A Looser Rein

**Thank you to my reveiwers, so kind of you! Well, here you go, another chapter. Since I would kill to ride a fresian (a dream of mine since I don't know when...I'm still waiting) I wrote Darwain to be a fresian, not that that really matters, but if anyone knows what they look like, that will help asses what he looks like. Ah, I want to ride a fresian...grrr. Well, time to get in the shower and go track down my professors...I need to schedule classes for next semester like now! By the way, be nice (hint: review) and I should be able to get at least one more chapter in today before I go out with my boyfriend (we're eating steak at a friend's yummy!) So, be nice, and we'll see what happens...now where's my shampoo?**

* * *

A Looser Rein

She turned around quickly and put her best 'I'm not doing anything' face on just as the doorknob turned. The door opened, followed by the entrance of the prince. She could read no emotion, no expression on his face whatsoever. She longed so much to know what he was thinking, but he gave her nothing. She looked expectantly at him, but likewise said nothing. Finally he spoke.

"Get dressed and put your boots on. I will meet you out side in ten minutes." Then as quick as he came, he disappeared back through the door. Eriathwen didn't bother even wonder what was going on. She gave up trying to figure the thoughts of Mirkwood elves. But still, she couldn't help but get a little excited over being allowed outside. She felt like a little kid who had been severely grounded for the past few days.

She stepped through her door and looked at the guards. "I'm supposed to meet Leg…Prince Legolas outside." She said, hoping that they wouldn't shoot her for trying to escape or something like that. They nodded, apparently they knew of his plans already, and fell in step with her, leading her outside to where he was patiently waited. He was standing with his back to them when they stepped out into the natural light of the sun once again.

"What, may I ask, is going on exactly?" she put her hands on her hips and tried to sound important. He turned around and grinned at her.

"I hope you like horses." That was all he said. He motioned for her to come and led her to the palace stabling area. She still didn't know what was going on, but she had a feeling it wouldn't be good.

As the walked under the high roof of the stable she could see several horses moving around in their stalls, and the smell of fresh hay was strong in the air. Legolas didn't stop until he reached a stall near the back, where she could an abundant amount of noise be created from within is confinements. A large, well refined head was thrust over the stall door followed by an equally well built neck. She gazed over the half door to see magnificent black stallion, about five years old, who was pawing the ground and whinnying consistently.

Legolas reached up to pet him on the neck. The horse shied away at first, but seeing that the elven prince meant no harm, relaxed his head back down and allowed him to stroke his muscular neck. "He's yours, well to ride today that is. Is that alright with you?"

_Oh goodness? Ride him, this gorgeous, beautiful, ridiculously handsome horse? How I would love to, but I can't. _Its not that she couldn't ride, it was just that she hadn't in so long. Not since her last horse had gotten to old to ride and she had abandoned him in a farmer's back yard assuming that they would watch over him, making his last years pleasurable. But that was at least ten years ago and she hadn't gotten a chance to buy, or steal another horse since then. But there was no way she was going to let them know that she was nervous, even afraid, so she kindly thanked him, which was also something she hadn't done in ages, and reached up to stroke the horse herself.

This time he didn't balk away, he didn't even flinch. He even shook his head up and down as if to 'yes you may pet me please' and to their amazement, had stopped pawing the ground.

"That's amazing. He stopped pawing. We were beginning to think he would dig a hole and disappear in the ground!" He shook his head in disbelief. "He is usually pretty wild, but I think he likes you. I believe I picked a good horse for you." He handed her a halter and lead rope and indicated hooks on either side of the walkway where she could crosstie and brush him. "I am going to go get my horse ready. I will see you soon.

The taller of the two guards had his horse only two stalls away, and the other next to his, so she wasn't left alone. She gently brushed him and brought his coat easily to a glistening sheen, the light reflecting off his healthy gleaming coat. She found out by the guard nearest to her, brushing his horse, a golden palomino, that his name was Darwain. She scratched him behind ear, a sweet spot for almost all horses, and whispered softly into it, "Hello Darwain, may I have permission to ride you?" to her amazement, she actually got an answer; a soft nicker and a nudge on her shoulder, something like a nuzzle, but not quite.

After being given her tack, she saddled and bridled him with lightening speed, and, checking the girth to make sure it was good and tight, she placed her foot in the stirrup and warily pulled herself up into the saddle, which was quite unlike Legolas's light spring onto his own light chestnut colored horse. With her on her coal black horse, Legolas on his chestnut and the guards on their almost matching palominos, they set out at a walk to warm the horses up, and then moved to a brisk trot.

Eriathwen moved up and down gently as she posted to her horses smooth gait. She almost needn't post at all, only it was traditional, so she did it anyways. With a look at Legolas, and a nod in response, she nudged her horse gently in the side, urging him into a canter. The four of them went at a steady fast pace, but still she felt the need to go faster, to leave them behind, and get away. She looked at Legolas to see if he was watching her. She was sure that the guards would be, but somehow she felt that if he wasn't watching, one less person would make it that much easier.

He was looking though. And when he saw her glance over, he smiled. And to his and her surprise alike, she smiled back. He nodded to her, and in that nod, there was so much more than a greeting. Somehow, he knew. It seemed to happen in slow motion. He closed his eyes slowly, dramatically, and opened them again. That was the signal. He took off, Eriathwen at his heels, and two dumbstruck guards, left behind.

Eriathwen leaned forward and let the speed of the amazing animal beneath her take over. She moved her hands forward and back slightly with the bobbing of his neck as she leaned out of the stirrups to help the horse stretch out. Besides her, Legolas was doing the same. Suddenly he slowed slightly and veered off the trail and into the woods. She followed close in pursuit, unsure of where he was taking her.


	10. Things Better Left Forgotten

**Well the steak was...very good, very rare too (mmm, juicy) and...here's another story. I also got to see a bunch of the larping equipment...yikes, half the basement and half the garage! Well, I really need to get some sleep, so (Yawns) I'm gonaa try one more time to do that awful homework. I am dedicating this chapter to Sir Fluffy, my b.f.'s best bud's 7 foot boa! He is soooo cute! (the snake, not my b.f.'s friend! (my b.f.'s the cute one!) So, Sir Fluffy, if you can read, enjoy, but since you can't, everyone else enjoy! Here we get to see a little of Eriathwen's past...hope its not too corny or nothing. Oh, and the only thing I own is Eriathwen, my computer and the stupid book infront of me still waiting to be read...so Tolkien's property is safe (just not his characters that we fanfic writers like to torture!)**

* * *

Things Better Left Forgotten

Legolas reined in and turned to see if Eriathwen was behind him, or if the guards had kept up. He let his breath out when he saw it was only her behind him and clucked to his horse to keep him walking. Eriathwen urged her horse into a slow trot to catch up with him, and after a few more moments of silence, finally asked him where they were going. He wouldn't say anything though; he just stared ahead at where they were going. Finally he dismounted and turned to face her.

"Do you know where you are?"

She walked up and put her hand on the tree where his hand was resting. She ran her hand down the bark and closed her eyes. "You where in this tree!" she recognized the clearing now. She walked forward towards the last thing she remembered being next to; a tree not ten yards away. She reached out to touch it when she heard a whoosh. She drew her hand back just before the arrow planted itself deep in the bark.

"Careful, you wouldn't want to get hurt." Legolas said, lowering his bow.

"Why did you bring me here?" she demanded. She stooped down picked up a small part of her blade that still lie on the ground.

"I thought it would help you think." He stated simply. "You seemed to be deep in thought last time you where next to this tree," he indicated to the initial tree she had been at, "so I thought maybe you could think of some answers if you were here again." He finished half jokingly.

"Thinking?" Eriathwen made a face of disgust. "I was thinking because I knew something was up in that tree. Had I know it was you, I might have turned and run at the moment."

"Well maybe you could think some more, perhaps I should get in the tree?" he said, sounding very sincere, though a smile was in his eyes.

"You should have never brought me here. I never want see these trees, this place ever again!" He walked up and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on, I'll show you where I go when I need to do some thinking." He got on his horse and let him walk, the reins draped on his neck. He noticed her looking at them dangling loosely at his withers. "Don't worry; he knows where we're going. He won't get lost, or trip on them."

Eriathwen didn't bother asking where they were going as they rode silently farther into the woods. She held her breath as the woods began to thin out and the tree tops became less dense. She could distantly hear water running not to far ahead. By the time she realized that she had been holding her breath, they had come into a large clearing in the corner of the forest with a moderate sized lake and a small waterfall that tumbled over larger rocks into the lake smoothly.

Her jaw dropped slightly as she took in its beauty. It was a part of Mirkwood she never would have guessed existed. She watched the water spill continuously over the edge and fall into abyss of the deep dark blue water. She sat on her horse, mesmerized by the perfection of each molecule of water, flowing in unison to create the scenic view before her.

Legolas had already dismounted, and tied his horse lightly to small tree by the time she snapped back into reality. She dismounted and led Darwain over to the prince and tied him next to his horse. She then turned to comment on the serenity of the place, but found that the prince had gone missing. She whipped around, hoping to catch him sneaking up on her or something childish of the sort, but again, there was no prince.

She almost panicked, thinking of what would happen to her if the guards showed up and found her, but no Legolas, when she heard a loose rock tumbling down the slope, and upon looking up, saw him, halfway up to the ledge where the water turned into a misty liquid wall. She watched him gain the top and sit down on one of the many rocks littering the top of the cliff. He saw her watching him and waved her up.

She strode forward, wondering what the best way to access the top was, when she saw a well worn path that she assumed was the route he had taken. With that in mind, she figured it would be the easiest way up, and upon deciding that, began her ascent up to the top, following Legolas's steps.

A few short minutes later, she was sitting next to him on a spacious flat rock that was partially covered with running water. Her shoulder was on fire, but there was no possible way she would let him see that.

"I see you come here often. Either that, or the worn path on the cliff face deceives me."

"It deceives not, I come here almost daily. For the last month I have been coming here. Last month was when…a year from when it happened. I have been coming here ever since.

"Ever since what? What happened?"

Legolas stared out across the lake and put his head down on his knees. "My truest friend and most loyal companion was killed a little over a year ago. Those vile orcs…I saw it happen. I never thought I would live through the experience…never mind, I shouldn't have dumped my problems on you. It's just that I found this place soon after it happened. I was so lost at that time, but being here, up here, seeing this, somehow I got though it."

He rested his chin on his knees. "I still don't like to even think about it, I wish I could just forget about it, but I can't. But here, at least here I can think, sort my life out, and begin to piece things back together." He lifted his head and turned to look at her. "I thought maybe being here would help you think too." He didn't say anything after that, he just sat there in silence, listening to the sound of the water rush over the edge into the deep waters below.

Somehow she got the feeling he hadn't been there just to look at the view, when she remembered how high the cliff was and how sharp the rocks at the bottom were, but its not in an elf to do that sort of thing, so she didn't give it a second thought. Instead, she too sat in silence, and listened to the magical sound of the rhythmic waters.

Finally, after sitting there for a few minutes she spoke, speaking what was on her mind, in her heart, and not just words coming out of her mouth.

"I never knew my parents. I don't know if they died, or abandoned me, it's like they were never even there. I know they were though; I have one memory of them when I was very young. We were all smiling. I don't know what happened after that, I can't remember anything from my childhood before age three." She stared out over the water avoiding his eye at all costs while she spoke, not daring to remove the trees from her line of vision.

"I was raised by a mean old woman, not an elf mind you, who was very nasty and made me work a lot. I never got to have fun. I didn't get to be a kid; I don't think I knew how. She beat sometimes too. It was awful. I finally ran away as soon as I was old enough to make it on my own; I was only seven. I couldn't take it there anymore; she died one night and I fled, I couldn't take it anymore."

"She died?" the prince leaned forward curiously.

"I, I think I killed her. I can't remember, but it was an accident. She was very old, too old. I didn't mean it, whatever I did. But she, she deserved it, after what she put me and everything. She wouldn't even let me eat half the time. That night I guess I just snapped. Then I packed a bag and left. I didn't see any mortal or even elf for almost a year. By then I knew how to survive in the woods and hide so well it didn't matter if I went near a village. And that's when I stole my first knife, the one I still keep in my boot, well used to." She smiled and leaned back on her elbows. "The shop keeper never saw me coming, and he never saw me leave. He just noticed that a knife was missing when he closed down that night. It was hilarious to watch him rummage through his containers searching for it; it was a very expensive knife."

"So how did you get to Mirkwood from there?"

"I'm getting there, be patient." She laughed softly and the wind carried it away like music. She smiled in the light breeze. "I love the view, everything is just so, peaceful. Ah yes, peace. I knew there was none of that around humans so I explored the world of elves; after all, I was one. For six-hundred years Legolas, six-hundred years I spied out elves, and men alike. Given I did stay with some of them, but that never worked, I just didn't feel right. I didn't belong. I didn't belong with others; it's as simple as that. I stayed in Lothlorien for another two-hundred years after that, but I never stayed in one place there, mostly I lived in various trees around the elven realm. Eventually I got bored of it and left. Rivendell was the same. I wandered all over the place; I must have sat in every tree in Middle Earth by now. There was really only one Elven realm I had yet to go to." She gave him a little smile that said 'now its time.'

"When I came to Mirkwood, I wasn't just wandering about you know, I was, well, I was trying to find something, but I'm not sure what it was. I mean, certainly not my parents, they didn't care about me, why should I care about them? I just don't know what."

"You were trying to find that which you know not you are looking for?" he asked, quite confused by my odd statement.

"Yes, I didn't know what I was looking for. I don't think I really even know now, but being here makes me feel like I might have found it, or at least part of it, maybe because it's so relaxing, but you are right, this place does help you think."

Fully interested, he leaned back and turned to face her, taking in her full beauty in the natural light of the sun as he did. "And what are you thinking?" he asked softly, almost afraid to hear her answer.

"I'm thinking…I'm thinking its time to go see your father, and maybe give him some real answers.

He smiled as she said this. He didn't really have a reason to, he just did. "Very well. We should probably get back before those guards realize that what we did was intentional, otherwise I am going to be answering to my father!" He let out a musical laugh and gave her a hand up before beginning his decent down the wall and back to his horse where he patiently waited, still tied to a tree. He swung lightly into his saddle and began riding back in the general direction of the stabling area.

As she walked behind him, she gave one last wistful glance over her shoulder, hoping to catch the last of the beauty escaping around the trees while praying she could forget everything that ever happened.


	11. The Reasoning of a King

**Yey, I'm going home this weekend, I can finally ride my horses! Well, I'll ride them some, I have to really crack down and get some major work done for school, do I am afraid I am grounding myself from fanfic until I get what I need done. So I won't be posting until Monday...but I will be checking up on the site periodically so leave me something to read please! Make me happy when I am busting my butt over my papers and exams. **

**I don't own Lord of the Rings but I do own the banana nut granoa bar hanging out of my mouth! Mmmmm food!**

* * *

The Reasoning of a King

They rode back in silence. They met the guards halfway there; they didn't look too happy, and continued on into quietness of the forest until they reached the stable. Thoughts, millions of them, tumbled around, all jumbled together, and swirled around in her head. Her mind was overwhelmed with everything going on in her life. She got through so far on her own and decidedly, she would do this by herself too; she felt she had no choice. She was always alone in this world, why would this be any different?

It was almost like watching herself as they rode up, watching herself in slow motion. She wished time could just halt, that she wasn't about to go back in there, but she knew she had to eventually, so, against her every wish, she would.

Each step was a mile, every second an hour, and her feet felt like that of lead, but finally she made it into his study. He motioned her to sit, Legolas at her side, and leaned forward intently, eager to hear what was to be said. He waited, but all he got was silence. Still he waited, but her mouth would not move. She knew not why she was so afraid, but she could not get herself to say what was to be said. Finally she spoke, breaking the silence with an overly distinct clearing of her throat. Embarrassed, she started over, clearing her throat more subtly this time before beginning.

"Sir, your Highness…Um, your Kingliness?" she was not off to a good start.

"How about just Sir for now, hmm?" he said half caring, trying to make her relax somewhat, at least to the point where she could talk.

She smiled meekly at him, but then jumped at the light touch of Legolas's hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and received a comforting look back from him. "Sir, I, I really do not know where to start, I don't even know what to say. I suppose that since I apparently have to start somewhere, the beginning would be good place to pick up." She was just rambling on now and she knew it. _Stop killing time; you are only making this harder on yourself. _She took a deep breath and held it, trying to compose herself for her third attempt. So she started explaining everything she had told Legolas by the waterfalls.

"Well now you know what happened to me when I was young, you have heard about my parents, and my upbringing and my eventual running away." He nodded in agreement before she continued. "I guess after all of that, I didn't trust people too much. I didn't see anything that I could get out of life, nothing that that was worth even living for. That is why, I surmise, that I ran away in the first place. Well, that and the obvious reasons of trying to get away from that torturous woman whom I was raised by."

She forced a smile, hoping to lighten the mood, mostly on her account then closed her eyes, trying to focus on what she was saying.

"As a young Elvin girl on my own, I really didn't have much. I soon learned that if I wanted something, that there were more than one ways to get it, and I usually ended up having to use the sneakiest way to get it, and remain unknown. The last horse I ever rode, other than today, was stolen. I was, I suppose, dangerous. I have never killed any townspeople, though, please don't misjudge me." She felt Legolas's glare on her, but what she said was true, she hadn't killed any townspeople. "But I have threatened to in the past. I don't talk to any one much, and even avoid some races altogether, orcs in particular, unless I am massacring them of course."

This time it was the king who smiled at this line. She however, she went as far as to give a little laugh. "You see I am rather handy with both the bow and the blade. But I am getting off course now. I only make dealings with others when I need something such as a new weapon that I can not fashion myself, or when I need to buy something that I can in no way steal undetected." She felt she was giving out to much information, at least to much information that could land her in a whole lot more trouble so she began to take it in a new direction.

She pursed her lips in thought. "You now know almost everything there is to know about me as a person." She cut him off before he could speak. "But I realize that I still have one important question to answer; what am I doing here, is that not what you were about to say?" He nodded his head once more "Yes, well, I don't think I could have really answered that before. But I believe that I can now…well, I hope that I can." She paused again. She really didn't know what she was doing.

"All of life, I kept myself separated from others. I had learned at an early age to distrust others, and to dislike them as well. Naturally I was still curious about the way people interact, wondering how they managed to get along when I didn't, and since I had nowhere in particular to go, I traveled, exploring all aspects of the land. I knew I didn't want to be around other people, yet I felt like something was missing in my life, something key, that last important clue to the mystery of life so to speak."

The king leaned forward intently again. She felt that he would fall off the chair had he leaned forward anymore. But she tried not to notice as she finished. "I needed to find that missing part in my life. I still need to find it. I want to know where I fit in this life, to know where I belong. I have searched all my life for that which I do not know." She looked down in her lap, unable to bear the kings piercing glance any longer. "I, I guess I thought that I might find it here, but I found nothing but a cage sir, and plenty of time to think. If that isn't adequate enough, then I am sorry, that is all I have…." The king cut her off before she could finish apologizing.

"Eriathwen, do you realize why I asked you that? Why I had you kept here?" he leaned back easily in his large oak chair. She shook her no and he continued. "I didn't think so. As a king, I have to know everything that goes on in my kingdom, but as curious as I was about you to keep you detained in the first place, I soon realized that it was you, not me, who needed to know why you were in Mirkwood wandering about. I could tell that you were lost. No not like that, I know you're in Mirkwood, you didn't know where in life you were. You had to help yourself more than anything."

She closed her eyes as she listened. "Do you understand now, that it was for you that you were kept here? That all you had to do was figure out exactly what just you told me, and help yourself? And you did. Now Eriathwen, I have one last question for you, what did you find? What did you really find?

Eriathwen took a deep breath and looked up, determined to look in his eyes in all sincerity as she said this, but it was still hard to face him. "Nothing sir, but a cage, as I have said, and an empty life. This was not what I was looking for in my life, for I could have had that anywhere."

He nodded and placed his hands on his desk. "Very well, you may go. Please, come back someday. Let me know if you need anything before you head out." He was done. He stood, walked to a small table and picked up a glass to pour himself a drink.

Eriathwen was frozen in place. The air had suddenly become heavy, and she couldn't breathe after what she had just heard. The touch of Legolas' hand on her arm brought her back.

"Eriathwen, are you ok?" all he got out of her was "I'm free…" he moved his hand up on her shoulder and walked her back to her room.


	12. Is That a Smile?

**Ok, this is basically a nonsense chapter to show a change coming over Eriathwen. She is a bit looser but is still learning how to act publically so she is a bit of a goof. I had fun writing this bit though, kind of reminds me of something I once did...Um, we won't go there. So I do hope you enjoy. It is a bit childish, but what can I say, we are all kids at heart, right? (I won't grow up...never!)**

**I don't own, I wishI did, but I don't...besides, if I did, everyone would want to borrow it from me and then I'd never have it anyways. Back to my homework now, bye!**

* * *

Is That a Smile?

It was so good to know that she was finally allowed to leave. It was like walking through a dream, or waking from a nightmare. She stepped into her room, former prison, and stared with a blank sort of stupid look on her face for a few seconds when she heard a low cough and she jerked her head up to see that the prince was still in the room with her.

"Would you like any help packing?"

She ran a hand through her hair excitedly and gave the room a quick look over. Nothing. There was nothing to pack, just her weapons, no they were gone. "I don't want or need any help. I have nothing to pack, um, but thanks anyway."

He began laughing lightly. "You seem to be at a loss, too much excitement I'd say. You don't think we would let you go with nothing do you? Come, let's go to the kitchens." They walked out of the room, her with a newfound spring in her step. He glanced up at her face; she was smiling. They walked into the kitchen and he set the he had grabbed on the way there on a table and began rummaging through the different cabinets and storage bins.

"Here, these keep for a long time, and these too." He placed a very unfamiliar looking plant on the counter followed by another of a greenish color. "And this, well it does not keep very long, but it is very good, very nourishing. And you will need some fresh fruits." He pulled a fruit out of a bin and she recognized it as the odd oblong fruit that she had enjoyed so much. Glancing into the bin she noticed that it was almost completely filled with them. She looked up guiltily at the prince who had turned away, reached in and grabbed two more, looked around, and placed them in her shirt. He began laughing hysterically when he looked up suddenly and saw this.

"What? I did nothing!"

"Not even a cat with the feathers sticking out of its mouth after eating a canary looks that guilty, or ridiculous!"

She grinned back at him and began laughing with him. It felt so good to be laughing. He smiled back at her, and for once, he didn't become suddenly solemn as though he weren't allowed to smile in her presence as he had before. And likewise, she wasn't forcing a smile on her face, trying to mask the scowl that was usually there.

Yes, it felt so good to be smiling. _Why didn't I ever smile? I swear the muscles in my mouth have never had to work this hard before. He looks so pleasant when he smiles at me, so handsome, do I look like that too? Is my face fair to look upon when I am not threatening to kill people with my eyes?_

Legolas was thinking similarly as he saw light sparkling in her face, joy actually upon it. _Someone could paint that and hang it in a hall and name it, Eriathwen, smiling, for a Change! _He began to laugh harder at this thought and actually clutched his sides.

"What? What is so terribly funny?"

"Nothing." _Nothing I am about to admit to you. Then again…_

"Oh, we don't have any fresh bread!" he exclaimed suddenly changing the subject.

"What are you talking about, there is a loaf just there cooling fresh from the oven.

"Ah, but that is not our special bread. Our baker is almost famous for his wonderful bread. He adds berries into it. It is most delicious…"

"Thank you prince Legolas." The prince and Eriathwen turned suddenly to face an elf standing in the doorway, a smudge of flour on the face giving him away instantly as the baker, as if the clothing hadn't already.

"I uh…." He gave them a most curious look, eyeing Eriathwen as if she had grown three extra arms and as he cocked his head to the side and stared strangely his mouth actually fell open.

It was as though it were a cue. Legolas looked at Eriathwen and then did a double take. His mouth was soon wide open too.

"What? What is it?" she demanded, putting her hands boldly on her hips.

Legolas almost fell over as he grabbed the counter laughing, followed by the dumbfounded baker who suddenly found his voice, at least well enough to laugh.

"What!"

"Your, you, oh wow!" Legolas was gasping to get the words out.

"Say it already!"

"You uh, you still have the uh…" he motioned towards her gesturing that she should look down.

She paled and almost died of embarrassment when she saw; she still had the two pieces of fruit in her shirt! "Um, if you'll just excuse me for a moment." She turned around for a moment and upon turning back, she held to pieces of fruit that she guessed no one would be eating anytime soon in her hands. Her face was redder than the rinds of the fruits and feeling he should divert the area of subject, Legolas strummed his fingers on the counter thinking of something to talk about, and quick.

_The bread! _"When will you be baking more bread Cuilornir?"

"Not for a week milord, the berries are not yet ripe enough to bake more yet. You will just have to wait and eat plain bread. Now if you'll excuse me, I need some fruit." He strolled over to one of the fruit baskets, this one containing a yellow colored fruit. He looked accusingly at Eriathwen and sniffed the fruit before placing in a small basket that she had failed to notice before that he was carrying in his hands. Sneaking a look in she saw a small jar containing what she guessed was honey. _Honey! I haven't had any of that in ages! _She realized that she had actually begun licking her lips and the baker, catching this sat the basket down and drew the jar out, tempting her all the more.

"Hold your hand out." He said quite plainly and when she hesitantly complied, she was awarded with a small glob of rich golden clover honey in the palm of her hand. "Would you like any milord?"

"No thanks, it would spoil my evening meal."

"Very well then, I must be off, before my fruit disappears too." It was an innocent remark but they still caught the underlying meaning and Eriathwen's cheeks blushed red again.

"A week? That won't do. You will just have to stay another week, and then you may try some of his wonderful bread. It is worth the wait, honest."

She looked down at the fruit in her hands, still slightly warm and rolled them in her hands as she thought. _What's another week? I already have been here a week, and you were planning on staying here for about two to begin with, granted not inside the palace, but what harm could it do? He wants you to stay; you aren't really a prisoner any more._

_But what if it's a trap? Or if something happens? No…yes, I have to do this. Have to? Since when do I have to? Since I have to stop shying away from people. I have to learn to live with it, just one more week. One more week with the prince and you are out of here, and with fresh berry bread, whatever that is._

"Very well, I will stay another week. Please, may I go to my, um, room?" he smiled and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, since you said please. Isn't it nice to have manners?" and he walked out of the kitchen, leaving her to figure out how to get back on her own. She stepped out of the large room and found herself in a long hallway that had an old staircase at the end of it. The prince was no where to be seen.

She walked slowly and hesitantly up the steps and stared in disbelief at the corridor she had found herself in. Why hadn't she paid more attention on their way there? She walked up to the first door and opened it. She faced another, shorter but wider hallway. She took a step inside but then backed out and closed the door quickly. _This isn't it, but which one is?_ She put her hand on the second door's knob and began to turn it when…

"I would try the next one if I were you." She spun around, reaching for her dagger as she did when she came face to face with Legolas.

"Ahh! Where did you come from?" She disappointedly let her hand drop when she remembered that she no longer had her blade at her side.

"You see, its inattentiveness such as that which you just displayed that will get you hurt someday. And your blade was broken, remember?" He teased her and opened the third door, revealing the narrow hallway that she now remembered coming down before.

"So what is in the second door?"

"Skeletons," he replied calmly as he slipped into the hallway and disappeared again, "of visitors who wouldn't cooperate."

She let out a low, closest word for it would be growl and she cautiously opened the door slowly. She let out her breath and laughed, it was a closet! _Skeletons, only if they keep them in a closet! Who ever heard of that! _She shut the door and walked through the door that Legolas had disappeared though. He was gone again, but she didn't need him. Familiarity had struck up and she soon found herself standing in the doorway of her temporary bed room.

Everything seemed different now. It was no longer a prison. She was in a cage no longer. And one other thing, the guards were no longer lurking outside the door. She walked in and sat down on her bed. It was then that she realized that she still had the pack slung over her shoulder, and what's more, the forbidden fruit still in her hand. She looked at it slyly for a flash before sinking her nails into and peeling back the rind, revealing the juicy flesh that tasted so good beneath its protective colored armor. Then, she did something she hadn't done in almost a year, and she was shocked to see herself doing it; singing. Well, more so like humming rather articulately.

She stood and walked to the door which she had left open and went to close it. She heard something from the hallway but gave it no thought, there was no need here. She slammed the door shut and heard a distinctive thud accompanied by the 'noise' yelling a dwarvish curse if she remembered the words correctly. _Something about shameful glass. Or was it, pain in the a-_

"Open the door!" she opened the door to find a slightly dazed Legolas rubbing his head with an agitated look on his face. "I had rather hoped we would be past all this by now Eriathwen."

She stepped back guiltily, holding a hand over her mouth trying to stifle a laugh, which she almost failed to do.

"I suppose I could forgive you, for some fruit." He picked up the fruit on the table that she had been eating and began to break himself off a piece when she intervened.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Shirt?" he looked down questioningly at the above mentioned fruit.

"Uh-huh."

"All well, it had a rind covering it." And he popped it into his mouth by gracefully flinging it into the air and catching it.

"Ew, how could you eat that?" she teased, only half serious.

"If I am not mistaken, I wasn't the only one eating it. Did you invite the skeletons up for tea, or did the table get hungry?" they both broke out into a grin and they had a small laugh together and he realized that he was truly enjoying her company. "But seriously, the reason I am here..."

"Oh no."

"Oh yes. I wanted to know if you would accompany me on a ride tomorrow, without the guards of course, since you are a free woman."

"I'd love to!" and for once, she wasn't lying, she actually wanted to be with him on the ride.


	13. Letting it Go

**Ta-da, another chapter, hope you like it. Read to find out what secrets Legolas has been hiding. Also, I am still quite busy with school, although I won't be riding so much since my car wen caput and died on me this weekend! (Waahhhh!) So at least that will clear up another three hours every Tuesday...whatever. So anyway, I am pretty busy, closing of the semester, so how fast I update really depends on how bad you wnat it. Review and let me know, and maybe I will post two more chapters tomorrow...maybe! YOU have to let me know: ) Bye!**

**Don't own it! But I can dream! (Hey, I am going larping this weekend, so I won't have to dream, I can live it, hahahahahahahaha! I love larping!)**

* * *

Letting It Go

It was the same place as last time, only they took a more direct route to get there. And the waterfall looked just as gorgeous as before, only now it would soon be dusk and the scarce light gave it a different kind of beauty. Again they climbed up to the top of the rocks and stared out over the water and the trees.

Eriathwen rubbed her shoulder lightly. It was still a bit tender and it had hindered her climbing but not so much as to cause a problem. She was hoping Legolas wouldn't notice but to her displeasure, he did.

"Is your arm still bothering you?"

"No," she said a little too quickly, "not at all."

"Somehow I can always tell when you are lying to me."

"Can you swim in this water? I mean, did you ever swim in it?" She changed the subject hastily not wanting to feel weak. _I hate being hurt, especially in front of other people._

"Sure. Actually, if you climb down about ten feet or so, there is an outcropping in the rocks that you can dive off of, but only on the left side. The water is deep there and you won't hit the rocks. I have done it several times, I find it quite enjoyable."

"Most excellent. I will have to try it" before he could reply, she was already halfway to the diving spot and when he stood and looked down, she was sitting on the point removing her boots. He sat back and smiled looking at the stars that were fast coming out as he did. A second later he heard a whoop and a splash and his smile broke out into a large grin. _I think she knows exactly how to be a kid, she just didn't realize it. Or perhaps she just wouldn't let it show before._ He waited for her to surface and start yelling like a child but he never heard a thing.

He was troubled when he didn't hear anything except the constant gurgle of the water rushing over the edge and hitting the rocks below and he stood again and looked over the edge, apprehensive of what he would see. He held back his breath at the sight; nothing, there was nothing but the rocks, and the water. He climbed down to the outcropping to scan the water.

Just as he was stepping out on it he heard a noise and he looked down to see her surface on the other side of the small lake.

"You had me worried, what were you doing?"

"Swimming silly. I love being in the water, particularly under it. I can hold my breath for a few minutes. Are you going to join me?"

He sighed in relief. _How strange it is, for me to be concerned with the safety of an elf that just a few days ago I was shooting at with my bow. And stranger still for me to have asked her to stay. Why did I ask her? _The sound of her laughter floated up to him and he saw her swimming on her back in the water, her long hair flowing about her having come loose from the sloppy braid she had put it in. _Because she is so beautiful when she is at one with nature and her laugh sounds like the bird's very springtime song, is that why? Am I attracted to her? I can't be, she is ignorant and selfish, and rude and, and wonderfully fun to be around when she isn't so sour. No, I swore to myself I wouldn't ever again, not after…no._

"Well, are you coming in or not?" she gazed up at him where he stood on the rocks seemingly deep in thought. _Funny, I didn't know he could think so much without hurting himself. Why is he staring at me? I wish I had my bow, I would wipe that smirk off his face and, no, I couldn't shoot him. I would be put back in that awful room again! I don't want that…wow._

Legolas stripped his boots off and took off his shirt. He then stood at the edge and flexed his arms for a dive. The light of the rising moon reflected off the water accenting his every move as he dived perfectly into the water and surfaced some fifteen seconds later. He swam delicately over to her and out his hands on her shoulders.

"Happy, I am in the lake swimming, and I am wet. But I daresay you could use a bit more water."

"What are you talking abo…" he swiftly dunked her and held her under for a few seconds before letting her come up gasping for breath.

"I thought you could hold your breath a long time?"

"Don't ever do that again? No one is to dunk me, no one!" she caught her breath back and swam a few strokes away before standing on a rock. "I don't like being dunked."

He got the feeling that he shouldn't press her for more information but from what he could gather, in all probability it had something to do with the first few years of her life with that woman. "Sorry. I am going to get out now, ok? No more dunking, I promise," he assured her as he swam past her to get out on the shallow banked side.

She watched as he climbed back up the cliff and grabbed his boots and shirt before going to the top again and sat down to air dry. _Why? Why did he do that? Why did he ask me to come here, to stay? Why? Why everything? Why is he so annoying! _She sighed and swam a few laps.

She accidentally struck her foot off a rock near the falls and when she leaned down to grab the sore foot, the force of the churning water falling over powered her and sucked her under. She didn't pay attention to where she was going, so long as she got above the water, no matter what. She hated being forced under water, she couldn't cope with it. She swam as hard as she could, she was under the falls though and it was hard. Luckily it wasn't a very hard current and she surfaced within a few more seconds.

As last time, she surfaced, gasping for breath and, finding, that she could stand, she put a hand on her chest and panted until she realized that though it was growing dark, it wasn't quite this dark before. She looked up and was taken aback at what she saw. She was behind the waterfall. She was now in a shallow cave behind the falls, a small pull of water contained in it and some very curious items.

She stared up at the wall. There was a long elvish blade on the wall hung ornately from two decorative hooks. There was also a bound chest on the ground below the sword. She stepped to the chest, opened it, and held her breath. A lone white dress was folded in the chest and under closer examination she saw that it was very extravagant, like a wedding gown. She picked the sword up off the hooks and pulled it from its sheath. She couldn't resist as she held it and she swung it around, having a make believe mini battle by herself in the mysterious cave she discovered.

"Eriathwen? Eriathwen where are you?" she put the sword back in the sheath hastily and nervously put it back on the hooks, almost dropping it as she hurried, not wanting to be caught in the cave. As she grabbed the sword before it hit the ground, she saw something she hadn't noticed before; a simple yet beautiful ring hanging on a chain from a spike in the wall. Mesmerized she put the sword back and held her hand out fingering the delicate ring on the wall.

She turned it around and looked at the mithril band with a tiny star sapphire in the middle. Engraved in elvish runes it had two names. "Meleth and…" She never got to read the second name though.

"Eriathwen!" she spun around as she was caught red handed by the very person she knew wouldn't want her to be in there.

"What are you doing?" he strode forward angrily, hurt written upon his face.

"I, I found it by accident, I swear. I didn't mean to find it but, what is all this stuff? Is it yours? I mean, not the dress but…"

He could have gotten angry and yelled, or he could have hit her. But instead he sat down with his feet in the water and stared out at the back of the falls.

She came closer to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, though he barely seemed to notice it.

"Legolas?"

"One year, one month, and three days."

"What? What was one year, one month and three days?"

"She died."

"Who?" she was getting somewhere, slowly, but she was getting there, where ever there was.

"My truest and most loyal companion; my sister. She was engaged to my best friend, Aradir. "

_One year, one month and three days ago…oh no, his friend that died, that was his sister? What have I done now?_ "Legolas, I'm sorry, I didn't know, I'll, I'll leave, I am so sorry."

"No. Its ok, it isn't your fault. I shouldn't have this here. I guess I just couldn't let her go, not completely. Perhaps it is time." He looked down at his feet and splashed them around in the water like a child. Laughing to himself he added, "She always loved this spot; behind the waterfall."

"I thought you found it a month ago?"

"I lied; it wasn't until a month after her death that I could bring my self to return here though. Perhaps it really is time to let her go. She would want to be free; I can't keep holding onto her like this, it isn't right. I should let her go, let her be free."

Although not entirely sure of what he was speaking of, she was still moved by his words. He loved this woman, whoever she was, and she was…killed, in front of him. How horrible of that to have happened.

He walked up and ripped the ring from the wall. Standing at the edge of the water he gripped it in his hand and strode out under the falls disappearing from Eriathwen's sight.

"Legolas!" she quickly followed him out, cursing the pain in her foot that had caused her to find the cave in the first place. "Legolas!" she yelled as she hobbled after him. He was climbing up the rocks to the top. She scurried after him as best she could. She was near the top when she saw him standing there on the edge looking down over the edge warily, a though he were thinking over in his mind the hardest and most painful decision that had ever come to his mind. She watched him bow his head and clench his fists at his sides.

"Legolas, no!" she actually thought he was going to jump.

He raised his hand and threw the ring as far as he could into the water. She watched it leave his hand and as she clung to the rocks she saw it disappear into the water on the far edge of the lake. Her Elvin eyes allowed her the privilege of seeing a small splash as it hit and promptly sank, catching the moon light as it did.

Legolas turned and closed his eyes, climbing down the cliff past her without seeming to notice her.

"Legolas?"

"It was time Eriathwen, sometimes you just can't hold on forever. Let's go back."

Eriathwen watched him climb down the face of the cliff and mount his horse, waiting for her to come down. She began her descent, grabbing her boots on the way, and got on her horse after taking the time to meticulously put her high black boots back on.

He clucked to his horse and they started walking forward but again, she felt it was too soon and she found herself glancing back once more at the serene pool that held so many secrets. As they passed the lake, she saw a gleam in the water. She could only guess that it was the ring. She closed her eyes and looked away. _Marriage. Love is for fools who are too blind to see it leads to heartache. Fools who don't know what to do with themselves so they get married. I never want to get married. _She looked ahead to Legolas who was sitting straight in his saddle unaffected by the night's events. _But what is it that I do want?_


	14. As Things Blossom

**Well, here's the chapter of the day. I thank everyone for their kind reviews, I love constructive criticsm. So, let me try to clear thngs up for those who had a few questions/comments. The whole waterfall thing, it is a river, just at the bottom of the falls the water collects into a small pool (the lake) before flowing off. I should have described that better in the story, sorry. Also, for anyone confused, Eriathwen is not prisoner anymore. Legoas asked her to stay for a little longer. Basically, I couldn't have her be kept there forever, but I needed more time and reason for their friendship to blossom, I mean, this is a romance, isn't it? Hmmm...is it? Sure, why the heck not, so she can't leave quite yet, well actually...ahh, I can't say yet, just read! As for the wording in some of the earlier chapters, sorry! I wrote this a few years ago when I was just starting out, plus I am learning more every day. Thanks for pointing it out, and I'll make sure not to ever do that on a school paper: ) Also, the line about not wanting to get married, that comes from...me, because for the last five years or so, that has been basically my tagline- I never want to get married. Sorry for thise who don't like it, its just part of me put in the story. (I secretly do want to get married, just don't tell my dad: ) lol) Thanks for putting up with me all this time, you guys are great for even reading what I have to write and I really apreciate it! Oh, and I don't own anything! You can't prove anything! By the way, my awesome friends came to see me at school today, yea!**

* * *

As Things Blossom

She reached her room and plopped down on the bed. She stared at the mirror in the vanity again and noticed that her face seemed somewhat brighter, if not tanner than before. She stood and walked to the mirror where she brushed the knots from swimming out of her hair. Her hair slowly began to gleam as the tangles disappeared and she found it odd that she was taking time to better her image, especially before she went to sleep.

Before going to bed however, she decided to look at the stars again. They were still there; each and every one of the thousand stars that were splattered across the sky as they had every other time she looked at them. She never tired of looking at them, they were just to pretty. On her left one star was twinkling brightly; Eärendil. It was so beautiful to gaze at, one of her favorites, and it instantly caught her attention.

_I wish I were that pretty. No one wants to gaze at me, they just run, or lock me in a room._ She smiled a little at her thoughts. _But I'm not prisoner anymore; I am just staying a bit longer, that's all. I could leave whenever I want truly._ The star twinkled; it seemed to be winking at her, almost saying 'really? _I am only lying to myself; I don't know what is going on. What am I really doing here? Why didn't I leave when I had the chance?_

"Hello Eriathwen." She looked below her balcony to see the king and his son strolling in the courtyard below. Legolas waved and then, turning back to his father, pointed to the sky at a star. Eriathwen did her best to follow the direction of his finger and she was almost certain that he was pointing to Eärendil. She wouldn't be too surprised if that was his favorite star; most elves admired that one above all others. Once again she got lost in the stars for a few seconds.

Glimpsing back down she remembered that she had not waved back. She raised her hand to return the wave but frowned when she saw that they were gone. _Well they must think I am completely rude and unschooled. Oh wait…they already do. _She let out a long unnecessary sigh of boredom and collapsed on the bed, flopping expertly on her back as she let out another, louder sigh. After staring at the ceiling for a few seconds, she turned her head to look out the window. How inattentive she felt.

It was then that she noticed the tree outside of her window was full of flower buds that were just beginning to open; soon they would be in full blossom. She had graciously been given a room with an excellent view of not only the sky and the courtyard, but nature itself in form of the very thing she loved most; trees. She closed her eyes, remembering how the trees in Lothlorien looked in full bloom, with leaves of gold and endless trunks of shimmering silver bark. She sighed again, this time out of contentment. She could see them perfectly; she could even remember the branch that she had spent countless nights on for years. It was peaceful remembering times past and with these thought dancing merrily in her head, she fell asleep at last.

When next she woke the sound of a bird singing promptly in the feathered morning choir could be heard drifting harmoniously through the widows that she had left, as always, wide open. She yawned and stretched her arms, if she wasn't careful she might get used to being lazy, and she didn't want to happen, not when she would be leaving in but a few more days.

Sitting up she found the tray on her table as constantly was at meal times. She was wondering if she would ever eat at a table with other people, but thinking better of it, she decided that since she had never done that before, it would be too awkward and that this way was much better. She looked at her breakfast, something seemed to be missing. On the tray there was a white tunic. That was odd. She picked up the shirt and as she did something rolled out and hit the floor, narrowly missing her toe as she quickly withdrew her foot from the object's landing pad.

She smirked; they truly would never let her live this down she thought as she bent down and picked up the piece of fruit that had been concealed. Also on the tray was a single white flower with a note, 'look at your tree.' There was no name, but she suspected Legolas had something to do with it; other wise there would have been no fruit wrapped in the tunic, which was a man's now that she thought about it. She opened the door to her balcony and stepped out with the flower and note in one hand and the fruit in the other.

Outside the tree had not only begun to bud, but half of the flowers had somehow magically opened overnight. The flower in her hand decidedly was from the tree or one similar to that of the one outside her room. She smiled and brought the flower to her face, getting a strong whiff of it as she out her nose directly into it. It smelled sweet, way too sweet.

_Legolas! Yuck. _She dropped the flower and wiped her nose, drawing her hand away to find it covered in honey. She suddenly heard someone below laughing in hysterics. "Legolas! Ahh!" Legolas was leaning against the tree supporting himself as he laughed desperately at the situation that he had plotted out. Not only was it executed perfectly, but her reaction was perfect too.

"Are you coming down, or do you need to wash your face first?"

"Very funny, I apologize if my humor doesn't stick to your jokes."

"Will you stick to the ground? Come on, jump!"

"Are you daft?"

"Oh, I'll catch you."

"Right…..well then here I come." She backed up and ran to the edge, leaping lightly over it and as Legolas's eyes grew wide, anticipating how to catch her, she grabbed a branch, swung around it and landed calmly with ease on one knee in front of him. "You missed." And she stood and brushed by him as one who was mad.

_She did not just…_"Oh really?" he grabbed her shirt and pulled her back roughly, causing her to fall backwards until he caught her and picked her up. "Now I caught you."

"That you did." She stared up at the tree that he had 'caught' her from.

"Legolas?" She asked, breaking the sudden silence.

"Yes, sweet nose?" Somehow this was still amusing, much to Eriathwen's distaste

"You can put me down now." He had been holding her cradled in his arms for some time.

"Oh, right." He put her down, somewhat clumsily and strummed his fingers stupidly on the side of his thighs.

"Legolas?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you thinking?"

"Thinking? I was thinking of your face."

"My face…WHAT!"

"I was thinking about what it would look like after I beat you to the stables." He was hoping to catch her off guard and leave her there processing his words as he bolted.

"I think not!" as fast as her reply, she was already running. Clearly, he was not going to pull one over on her, not again that is.

"Wait a minute! Not fair!" he ran to catch up with her, pulling even with her easily, though she wasn't going to take that. She reached over and slapped him in the arm. _It's great to be a kid. Kind of._ "Tag!" and with a new spurt of energy, she left him behind, chasing after her as she reached the stable, halting like a cat, gracefully opened the door and slipped inside.

"Eriathwen…Ahh!" He must have been having an off day; it was the only excuse he could think of as he did a very un-Legolas like thing. Crack!

"Oh!" Eriathwen's head suddenly appeared from behind the door and she looked down to find Legolas sitting on his butt, rubbing his shoulder were he had collided shoulder first with the door in attempts to slow down. "You do realize that this is going to bruise! You could have left the door open for me, you do know this.

"Yes, I could have, but I didn't. You look so funny sitting there. Its great to be the one left standing for once, it's a great view, really." An angry glare was her reply. "Right. Well, I bet the horses are getting impatient; they haven't been out in, almost ten hours so they must be eager to go."

"How do you know?" She gave him a hand up, mostly because she was already hovering above him, trying not to laugh, still.

"I don't know, call it a hunch."

Today, it was a whole new experience. They rode through a part of the woods that was sectioned off for the growing of different fruits and it was unlike anything Eriathwen had ever seen before. The flower blossoms on these trees had long since fallen and everywhere things were growing that she had never seen before. Legolas tied off his horse carefully and began surveying the trees and bushes. One of the bushes was covered in small purple-blue berries, clearly not fully ripe, that she could clearly tell were very important to him.

"When these are ripe, another day or so I would say, they are plump and blue, and very sweet. Especially in bread."

"Ahh, the _special_ bread, am I not correct?"

"Yes, quite correct. Here, this one is about ripe, try it."

She reached out and plucked it, squeezing it a bit too hard, and it burst all over her fingers. "Well, I will just have to, lick it off…it is quite exceptional, uh, granted that it was smeared all over my hand ere I could actually taste it." She almost laughed when she was struck dumb suddenly by a tree, one she had never seen of its kind before growing in the distance not fifty feet away. "What is that?"

"Remember the fruit that you, fruit-knapped? That is what it grows on."

Still entranced, she approached it and ran her hand along its twisted bark that seemed to glow. It was a tall tree with strong branches that extended up towards the sky for some feet. Littered throughout the tree were the delectable treats she had easily come to love, buried beneath long thin pointed leaves of deep green that painted the tree beautifully.

"Wow. What, I never found out I mean, what are they called? The fruit, that is."

"I am not sure of their actual name, but I call them misfits."

"Misfits? But why?"

"Look around?" Do you see everything, the grass, the other trees, the bushes, the flowers, even the sky; nothing is like these. They are unique in their structure, their size, their color, and most of all; their taste. They are the oddest of all things growing in Mirkwood, at least things that are pleasurable, yet, they are among the most beautiful, not to mention delicious. Even better, they grow almost all year around. Very adaptable they are to weather, yet they only seem to want to grow around here." then, as though that was enough said, he jumped nimbly into the tree, picked one, and threw it down to her, before proceeding to climb the tree. "My sister, she loved to sit in this tree. This branch was her favorite."

"What branch? Legolas, there is no branch there."

"I know. It broke during a storm the day after she died. It was almost as though it felt rejected that she wouldn't be coming to sit in the tree any more. It's funny; even the trees were weeping in their own way for my sister. She really did love this tree. The tree was a misfit, yet she fit perfectly. She was always so happy and full of joy; it was like they were in bloom together." He looked down at Eriathwen standing on the ground mesmerized by his words. "Are you okay?"

"That was beautiful. And I think it fits perfectly. The tree, the orchard, everything here; it's perfect, well, almost." _Everything but me, I am the misfit here; I don't belong. This is his home, not mine, I should leave. Everything here has such a history…not me._

Legolas began climbing down the tree and walked towards his horse. Always after thinking of his sister he felt it was time to leave; this time was no exception. Eriathwen watched him climb aboard somberly. _I cause him only pain. I should leave. Forget the stupid bread, it was foolish to stay, I cause only problems here. I will leave tonight._

"Is something wrong?" she was so absorbed in her thoughts, she almost didn't hear him. "Eriathwen, is something wrong?"

"No, nothing." _Nothing you could ever possibly understand. Nothing I would think about explaining; who wants to listen to my problems anyways? It's my life, I'll deal alone; just like always. _She sat in silence upon Darwin as they went back. Outwardly, she had a little smile on her face, inwardly; she was planning just how to leave when no one would be there tosee.


	15. What Does Anything Mean?

**Well, I have another chapter up, if anyone cares. But hey, free virtual cookies to anyone who does! This is a short one, not too much goes on, but don't worry, it IS important. I have to go to class now and study for a test for my 6-9 class tonight so bye for now! Hey, anyone know anything about Herman Melville, I have to do a goup presentation on him on the 19...but I have like a million things going on that day...including a reading at a conference and a big test in another class. Hmmm, I say I'm screwed!**

**I don't own it, but I will gladly accept it for my brithday...that and money so I can buy new tack to show my new horse in barrel racing this summer. But till, then, I don't own anyone or anything, just Eriathwen. Byes!**

* * *

What Does Anything Mean?

Eriathwen gave the room a quick once over to ensure she hadn't forgotten any of her few possessions. Not for the first time that night she wished she had her sword and knife back. She had been granted her bow, with a few of her precious arrows, but it still wasn't the same.

Having to do without, she sighed and hoisted the bag up farther on her back and turned to leave the room. She had considered leaving the room through the window, but she thought that that would just draw more attention, but if she were to leave through the main door, someone was sure to see her, so she was back to the window, which still wasn't a great idea either. She was once again contemplating which way to go when she heard footsteps on the walk below the window.

This having made her decision for her, she turned once again, this time to face the other direction and eased open the door to creep out silently. It was going just as she planned; she had snuck down to the kitchen earlier and stocked up, which was what filled most of her pack, snagged a shirt that happened to be in one of the drawers, the one she had worn earlier that week in fact, and now she would sneak out of the building undetected, just as she intended, except for one thing that dint go quite as planned.

"Well, where are you going at this hour? Don't you know young elf maidens as your self need to get several hours of beauty sleep a night? Who knows what you might look like in the morning if you don't?"

"Sir?"

"Ignore him, he just got done with his evening drink, all ten of them. Apparently tonight he is 'allowing' the wine to affect him." Legolas glided down the hallway and placed a hand on his father's shoulder.

"Yes, I can, err, see that." Legolas raised an eyebrow at her comment, possibly attempting to suppress a laugh. Feeling it was best to change the subject, he looked around to find a topic of interest. His eyes came to rest on her bag

"Going out?" he nodded slightly in indication to the bag.

"I uh…"

"You are free to go; you can leave whenever you want."

_He doesn't even care if I go. I should have taken my chances with the window. This is a waste of my valuable and already well wasted time. They don't care if I leave or not._

Legolas grinned slightly and continued, not noticing as she stared past his shoulder and right through the wall. "I wish you wouldn't leave in the middle of the night like this, I would have liked to have given you a proper goodbye."

"What?"

"It might change the speed of your travels."

_Is he trying to get rid of me quicker? _"Speak clearly."

"If you really want to go, fine, but wait until tomorrow, then you will see. Goodnight Eriathwen." He turned and continued down the hall, his father trailing behind him, laughing under the influence of the wine he favored late at night. "Come on father, I don't need you running off too."

The branch wasn't exactly what she would call a bed, but she settled herself upon it to rest anyway. This was her tree, the one she had always loved growing up and she knew it better than anyone else. She trusted it to hold her weight as she leaned back against the tree's trunk and relaxed onto the crevices twisted into the old tree's bark.

A light wind picked her hair gently off her shoulders and she looked down to see that it was down instead of braided like normal. Looking about she noticed that there were things growing in the tree. Fruit, strange fruit, but it somehow looked familiar to her. The wind picked up harder and she heard a creaking sound from beneath her where she sat on the one thing where she felt safest.

Weightlessness wasn't always one of her favorite things. As she fell, she thought about what it would look like when someone happened upon her, in this deserted part of the forest far from any town. She waited for her to hit the hard ground, but as contact was about to be made, she was suddenly stopped in her free fall. She looked up and saw a smile looking down upon her.

"Thank you, Legolas…"

Eriathwen woke with a start and looked around to see branches above her and feel his safe arms encircling her still. Her eyes searched wildly for a few seconds when she realized that the suppressed feeling around her was the sheet that she had managed to entwine herself in while she had been sleeping. There were no trees, no broken branches, no favorite spots from places she used to stay, and no Legolas catching her from her unexpected descent from her once sturdy spot. Acknowledging that it was a dream, she sighed, relaxing her body from the tense position she had been holding since she woke.

**_Clunk_**. Perhaps she should have noted that she was leaning stiff over the edge of the bed.. Grumbling to herself, she tried to untangle the web of sheets she was intertwined with on the floor.

Wishing to get back to sleep, she decided to be content with the nest like mess she was encircled in rather than groping in the dark for the ends of the sheets and tripping herself up just to get back into the bed, only to put the sheets back on first. Slightly disheveled, she curled up and wrapped the sheet, if possible, tighter about her, and drifted back to sleep, remembering how like his arms the sheets felt when she was knotted within them. But as she fell asleep, other thoughts interrupted her.

_Why had the branch broken in her dream, when it was usually unshakeable? And why had Legolas caught her? What did it all mean? Come to think of it, what did Legolas mean when he said wait until morning? If I left tonight and had slept in a tree, would the branch have broken?...Would he have caught me?_

As she was falling off to sleep however, she could vaguely hear the door easing open. Had she been anywhere else, she would have given it more thought but by the time the prince left her room seconds later, she was already fast asleep.


	16. Walking On

**Ok guys, its a short one, sorry. I was busy all day. I was doing all sorts of stuff for the weekend larp event. Me and my b.f. both drove seperate trucks 9Fprd naturally!) and loaded up stuff for the larp, I nearly killed myself while choking on a ginger beer while trying to shuffle a microwave and hold the bottle in my mouth (for anyone who doesn't know what ginger beer is, its like really strong, spicy non-alcoholic giner ale. it burns when you drink it and when you burp...it really burned when I was drowning myself in it, thank God Roger (the b.f.) came running and grabbed the microwave since there was no where to set it) then we went back to his house, ate popcorn shrimp and a mini pizza, helped his parents clean some offices at a truck stop (those trucks are HUGE!) at 9:30 till 10:30, then I got to relax ad watch a movie with Roger, then had to drive one of the fully loaded trucks home,so I am just now getting home and on my lap top at 1:00 am. Therefore the chapter is short, but I will edit some more of the story and have another TWO chapters up tomorrow (friday) since I will be gone until early afternoon sunday and at that point I will be eating my mom's delicious Easter dinner. So, now you know why I haven't updated in a while (my whole life is like this) So, now that my eyes are falling out of my head (mostly because I went for a late (like midnight) horseback ride in the woods last night when I got home from school and I forgot to duck under a branch. Whack, right in the eyes...and I have an awesome looking scrape on my neck too!) I will be cleaning up my larp crap in my room, trying to figure out how to keep meat without spoiling and going to bed (I hope!) Oh, and I couldn't possibly own LotR, I don't have nearly enough time for something like that! Have a very happy Easter everone!**

* * *

Walking On

The sunlight interrupted her sleep as she woke early in the morning, and she was glad to be back on her early wake-up schedule once again. She rose nimbly from her spot on the floor and advanced to the bureau were she had left her bag before wrapping herself in her blankets and falling on the ground. She absentmindedly ran a fine bristled brush through her hair as she thought about where she would go first once she left.

Satisfied with her hair she quickly put it in a braid, it didn't take much for her to be happy with it; and picked up her bag. _Strange, it feels heavier than last night. Did I lose that much sleep?_ _Not that it matters, I am finally going home, well, kind of. I am going back where I belong._

She strode through the room, down the hall and walked out the main doors to find, to her surprise, Legolas, and more surprising, his father. The most surprising part of the group was the horse behind them, she recognized it as Darwain.

"Legolas? Your majesty? How is your head?" _oops, too forward._

"I am an elf Eriathwen, I don't get headaches, even from drink." The king let out a chuckle, only to be glared at from his son.

"Don't listen to him, his healer gave him something for it when he woke, complaining of an aching head, if you don't remember father." Thranduil grinned sheepishly at Eriathwen.

"So what is this I hear about you leaving us? Is this true?" Eriathwen nodded wordlessly, wishing she didn't have to put up with pathetic goodbyes. "I am sorry to hear that, according to what my son tells me; our kitchens won't be the same without you."

Eriathwen blushed and walked down the steps, wishing she could be invisible. _Change the subject, please change the subject. Fine, I will change the subject!_

"I should be getting off now, so, Legolas, will you make clear what you spoke of last night and please, 'change the speed of things'?"

"Why of course, since you asked." He began petting the frisky stomping horse behind him on the neck as he spoke. "May I present to you, your new form of travel. I, sorry, we have decided to give him to you-ow!" Darwain had reached over and bit him in the shoulder while he had been distracted talking to Eriathwen. "As you can see, you are the only one that he is even remotely calm by, you two seemed to have clicked so, he is yours.

"Thank you, thank you so, so much. I don't really know what to say, but um …goodbye I guess." She was a bit unsure of things. This was the first time someone had given her a gift. And this, this was a big gift. She made to take the reins from Legolas and mount when he stopped her.

"Goodbye Eriathwen." He placed his hand firmly on her shoulder and gave it a warm squeeze. "It was nice knowing you, I had fun these past few days with you, I really truly did. I will uh, I will just have to shoot at the next woman I see wondering aimlessly about in the woods." It was so tempting, but she felt this would not be the time to finally break down and punch him in the nose.

"Thank you Legolas, for showing me a good time. I had fun; I actually had fun, something I thought not possible. But I must get going, I long to go back where I belo…go back to the woods." She put her foot in the stirrup and managed to somehow gracefully swing into the saddle despite the horse's prancing and her lack of experience.

"Watch what trees you step under when you visit Mirkwood." The king patted the horse's rump, rewarded shortly there after with a slap on the hand from his tail. "You two are so alike, that horse and you. But seriously Eriathwen, take care of yourself. This horse needs you to keep him in check!"

Eriathwen gave a half smile and turned away. As she and Darwain walked away, she looked back. Legolas and his father were already gone, and she had to wonder if they had even been there at all, or if it had all been one big dream. But she had only one way to find out, only one way to go, and so she walked on.


	17. What is Lost?

**Ok people, we're almost done with the story here, only one more chapter...wow, thats sounds sad, maybe I'll have to write a sequel or something...maybe. Well I have to leave for the larp in about fifteen min. so I'll quick get the last capter up and leave. This chapter contains a poem I wrote especially for this story, I hope you like it. My one brother (I have 3 brothers, Scott, next room over, is six years older than me and he is the youngest of the boys) is next door with his friends discussing music that they want to play n their band. Last part I heard was something about incorporating a triangle solo and announcing dinner in the middle of the song...I have no clue! I heard the words Taking Back Sunday and Frank Sinatra and I got scared! So back to the story now as they put on Sum41. This is nearly the end, I'll post the last chapter before I leave. I don't own LotR so don't be cray and ask if I do. Enjoy the story folks and wish me luck tonight, I'm gonna need all the luck I can get. Question, how does one stuff an inflatted air mattress in a 150 ford truck that is already loaded down with huge rubber maid containers filled with larp gear? Cause let me tell you, that queen sized mattress was fun trying to squeeze in, I just hope I can see out the back when I am driving! **

* * *

What is Lost?

Eriathwen stopped Darwain and looked around at her surroundings. She swore she knew them from somewhere. She didn't know the paths in Mirkwood, so she had just let the horse wander, probably not the best thing to do, and now she was lost.

Deep in thought, that had to be it. She had to have been deep in thought to have been that unawares of what she was doing. She was just about to yell at herself for being so foolish when she heard water running. She decided at once to go towards the sound of the water, only hoping that it would be what she thought it was; the one place she knew how, somewhat, to get to in Mirkwood.

She let out a sigh of relief as she came upon the waterfall in the clearing. The path that they had used was not too far on the other side of the lake. _I can take that path until I get to a main road, and then take my leave of this place. But first, perhaps I should say goodbye._ She looked at the water; mesmerized by its never changing pattern of flowing water, the roaring almost deafening when one stopped and listened to it.

_How did I get here? It was the horse; he did it, on purpose! "_You know something, don't you?" She slid from the horse and tied him carefully to a slender, yet sturdy tree off to the side of the lesser used path and patted him in the neck. "Thanks to you, I know where I am, so why do I still feel so lost? What is this confusing feeling that is enveloping me thicker and deeper the longer I stay?"

Her hand slid off his neck as she crept towards the waterfall, its cliffs having a drawing effect on her. She stared up at the tall cliff, sighing with frustration as she hoisted her bag up higher on her shoulder and began to ascend the almost routine path up the top.

She let put another sigh as she plunked herself down at the top of the cliff face, not far from were the water dropped down. Words from earlier that week played through her head as she watched the water disappear, only to be replaced with more, an endless supply of it flowing forth from a source unknown to her.

Perhaps she was entranced by it, or perhaps she was preoccupied. A closer look at the blank expression in her eyes would reveal that it was in fact the latter as words and thoughts spilled and tumbled in a merciless manner inside her brain. And so she sat, staring at the water.

'_Searching…unknown…' _Still she stared at the water._ 'Searching, all my life… …I don't…I don't know what I want in this life…"_ "Legolas would laugh if he saw me now." Legolas laughing at her in the kitchen, suddenly flashed into her memory as she remembered herself, an excess amount of weight in her shirt as she jumped around. The image changed. She saw him catching her that day in the archery fields. But then it changed again; an arrow, flying from nowhere, waking up in a room, a cage…a prison. _I just don't know._

"I don't know…" It might have been due to the fact that she had stared so fixatedly for such a long time, or perhaps there was an excess of pollen or other plant matter in the air that started bothering her eyes, or perhaps it was something much deeper than the depths of the sea. Whatever it was, Eriathwen was almost struck dumb as she felt something wet slide down her cheek. She looked up; not a cloud in the sky. The river water couldn't have reached her, could it?

She reached a hand up to her cheek and drew it away, a drop of water on her finger tips. Not rain water, not river water, but what was it?

Oh my child,

You have gone astray

You did not let

Fate have its way

Dear young one,

You are so lost

And now your skies,

They all are gray.

Was this your wish?

Alone at all costs?

Oh my child,

Please do not grieve

This is your path,

In which you weave

You now have reached,

The end of your rope

Oh if only you had,

Chosen to believe

And now my child,

Where is your hope?

Oh my child,

Where now will you go?

If only you had,

Let your heart show

But now destined,

Forever to roam

This is true love,

Did not you know?

Just listen to your heart,

It will lead you home.

(The Path of Fate, by Mallory Eroh)

It was then that she realized that this was no drop of water. There, upon her fingertips, was a tear. She gazed at it in wonder, a tear, and she finally understood what had made her this tear, her first ever. She closed her eyes and folded her hand into a fist. _No, I can't go back, I can't. _She stood and fumbled with her bag, almost dropping it into the stream. She then saw, as the contents partially spilled upon the rocks what it had been that had made her bag so heavy.


	18. The Lost and Found

**Whew, here it is, the last chapter. My brother and his friends are still discussing music, playing Dirthouse (I think I have the band right) and talking CHildren of Bodom while singing along to I Believe in a Thing Called Love (Listening to them is better than tv, they're friggin hilarious!) I have to dash now, I am just waiting for my boyfriend to call so I can meet him half way there with his truck (since he is driving his dad's) You, know, we should have just taken my dad's flatbed trailer...all well. My cat Olivia is fast asleep on my bed and I don't want to wake her up to say good bye (I am like her mother, she gets all depressed when I go away, its so cute!) So this is goodbye. This is the end of the story, but be sure to review like crazy so I have a whole butt load of reviews to come home to on Easter afternoon. If you're nice enough...there might even be a sequel...but we'll have to see about that. So bye for now, thanks for sticking with me till the end, you guys are great! Have a happy Easter!**

* * *

The Lost and the Found

She was almost in awe as she picked her dagger up, where it ad fallen from the ground. It was re-forged perfectly but with two additions. Running down the blade in elvish it had inscribed, 'To Eriathwen I Belong. She bent down and picked up the other addition; another dagger, matched perfectly to hers, with an inscription reading Mirkwood is my Home on either side.

She wasn't sure how long she stared, perhaps a few minutes, perhaps a few seconds. She couldn't stop thinking. _Mirkwood is my home…Mirkwood is my home…I have no home. _She turned the blade over in her hands. _…do I?_ "Why! Why is it that I feel like thus? I was happy all those years, why Eru, why is it that I am still here? Please, tell me why!" her head snapped down to the lake were she heard a fast approach of a horse. A moment later Legolas came into view. _No, he can't be here, not now. He can't see me like this. Should I hide, he is sure to come up. _She frantically stuffed the contents of her bag back in, barely taking note o the things as she put it in. _Almost…got it all._

As she stood she saw that near the edge of the rock she had missed something. _My boot knife!_ She made a dive for it, grabbed it in her hand and went to jump up and grab her bag again when her feet slipped on the rock and she crashed to her stomach, sliding off the rock as she did. The knife fell to the rocks and water below as she let go of it and grabbed desperately at the rocks. She caught hold of one and she clung to it, hoping that Legolas wouldn't be there long; she didn't know how long she could hang on for.

Her grip was slipping as she heard him clamber up on the rocks, and she knew then that she wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. _Are you trying to kill me Eru? If you want me dead, please, just strike me down. Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?_

"Why? Why did you leave Eriathwen? If you had just given it more time, you would have learned to like Mirkwood, to like us.

"Legolas?" She whispered his name so softly she wasn't sure she heard it. Legolas however, heard it, or thought he heard something. His eyes wandered down to the rocks and he saw her bag lying on it. "Eriathwen? Eriathwen, are you here?" _if she was listening in…no, its my fault for not noticing. I should have known better…I can't believe I didn't notice her horse tied on the other side of the lake there. _"Eriathwen!"

_Now or never, you aren't going to hold on to this rock forever. _"Legolas!" And her hand slipped off the rock and she plunged down.

"No you don't." Legolas grabbed her wrist just as she fell and pulled her up to him. All those years of facing death, and now she was scared out of her wits. She leaned on top of the rock catching her breath, after clutching the rock for so long, she was a bit winded and scared. He helped her up on the rock and into a kneeling position.

Looking in her face, he saw that she had heard. He didn't know why he was so upset about it; he had said Mirkwood, that she would like them. He hadn't said… "Goodbye Eriathwen." He turned from her and stepped away. _This was her decision, remember that…_

"Legolas, wait." He turned back to face her anxiously. "I wanted to thank you for saving my life,"

"You mean saving your life again?"

"Yes, for saving my life again." He went to climb back down but she stopped him. "Wait, I want, I want to thank you for," she paused and looked down at the ground. "I want to thank you for something that no one else has ever given me.' she looked up at him. "Searching, I have had a life of searching for something, trying to fill an empty whole with something unknown, and now, now I think I know what it is."

"What? What is it that you have found?" He walked up to her and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. He cast his eyes sadly on the ground, anticipating what she might say.

"You Legolas, I found you. I found a friend. And that is all I needed all along." And she fell upon him, arms around his neck crying. He embraced her gently before pulling away and looking in her eyes.

"I was here all along Eriathwen; you just had to realize it. Everyone, no matter how great or small, needs a friend." He slung her bag over his shoulder, took her by the hand, and together, they made their way down the cliff. They mounted their horses and with smiles on the faces, rode back to the palace, knowing good things were to come.


End file.
